


Once in a Lifetime

by dfcfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Identity Issues, Minor Injuries, Together again for the first time, WHO Is Ladybug?, Where Is Ladybug?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfcfanfics/pseuds/dfcfanfics
Summary: One of Hawkmoth's villains blasts Ladybug's earrings right off her ears -- and Marinette right into a hospital bed.  Her injuries are minor; her loss of her Miraculous is not. Someone who knows Marinette ends up with some knowledge to ponder and some familiar earrings in her hand. Will someone new don the red and black, for how long, and who could they be?A flight-of-fancy in four parts.  Thank you for reading!





	1. An Explosive Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One miscalculation leaves Marinette unconscious on a restaurant floor, Chat Noir in panic mode, Ladybug missing... and someone she knows holding some very important earrings. Who will wear the red and black today -- and how will everyone else react?

MiraculElse #6: Once in a Lifetime

by DFC

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was beside himself, pacing around his office like a possessed man.

Forty times, he had sent out Akumas to bestow power on patsies of his choice. Forty times, his supervillains had rampaged across Paris in one form or another. Forty times, he had tried his hardest to obtain the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the keys to his salvation, the pieces necessary to the end that he desired more than anything else.

And forty times, two children in costumes had thwarted him.

Gabriel felt like he was slowly running out of time. He had tried almost everything he could think of to defeat Paris's heroes - subtlety and subversion, ridiculousness and excess, firepower and chaos, craftiness and cunning, zombies and floods and illusions and a fifty-foot baby. Nothing seemed capable of stopping them, much less making them surrender their totems of mystical power.

A tiny part of him wondered if he might appeal to their better natures, somehow. Call a truce, explain his aim, beg them for their help and the single, solitary wish he needed to be granted? He could even give the Miraculouses back to their proper owners afterwards. Was that so much to ask?

He sensed that it would be. He had put dangerous threats in their path far too many times to ever be given the benefit of the doubt. Worse yet, it would lead directly to his capture and arrest as Paris's most wanted villain, the man who endangered the lives and welfare of Parisians time and time again.

No. It was time to go with a method that he found distasteful at best, unpleasant in its implications, but one that might succeed where all others had failed.

It was time for fanciful, subversive supervillains to make way for focused force.

* * *

*BOOM!*

The sound echoed throughout the Rue de Grenelle shopping district. Any doubts that it was intentional were dispelled when it repeated, then again, then again. Running feet, screaming tourists, breaking glass, car alarms all added to the cacophony, with just a hint of barking laughter in the background...

A garish red-and-orange figure wandered aimlessly, enjoying his newfound ability to spread chaos. Simple gestures sent concussive waves crashing into everything in sight. Cars tumbled, windows shattered, anything loose went tumbling down the street.

 _Sometimes I swear that Hawkmoth follows me around,_  thought a young woman, from her vantage point in a nearby shop.  _Can't a girl buy shoes in peace?_

She checked that her traveling companion was out of harm's way and not running straight at danger with her cameraphone out for once, ducked into a darkened hallway, and transformed...

* * *

"Chat? Trouble at Rue de Grenelle. This one looks nasty, meet me when you can..." Ladybug said into her communicator, then swung into action. She landed on the street a short distance from the villain, sizing him up carefully.

"Hi there! What's your story?" Ladybug called to him. "Didn't like a boutique's return policy?"

"They call me Blastwave..." he yelled.

"Who's they?" chirped Ladybug, staying on the move. "Everyone seems to be running away, not asking you for autographs."

"Don't you want to know who'll be taking your Miraculous off your corpse?" Blastwave taunted.

"Yeah, yeah, haven't heard THAT one before," she said. She examined the villain for likely Akuma locations.  _He's got goggles on; that's a prime suspect. Looks like he's got pockets; something in one of those, maybe?_

 _WHOA!_  she thought, leaping away as he flicked a blast in her direction; the street beneath where she had been standing cracked.  _Head in the game, Ladybug. This guy's not fooling around._

"You want my Miraculous, ugly? Come and get it," she said.  _I'll lead him away from this crowded area._

Blastwave laughed. "I've got a better idea, little girl..."

He turned and pointed both arms at a department store across from him. "Give it up now, or I take this building down. Lots of people hiding upstairs... about to be downstairs, the hard way!"

Ladybug approached, carefully. "Look, there's no need to target innocents. Hurting them won't get you anything," she called to him, hands out in a defensive posture.

_Chat? Please hurry... This would be a great time for a baton upside this guy's head._

A group of shoppers, hiding in a restaurant across the street, decided that this would be an opportune time to make a break for it. They took off at a dead run, but one of them stumbled over a chair, leaving himself and three others wide open...

 _NO!_ shouted Ladybug in her head, thought becoming action in an instant as she leapt to defend them.  _He could blow them into next week!_

"Move it!" she yelled, spinning her yo-yo in what she prayed would be a functional shield. "Get out of here, before he..."

She looked up and saw Blastwave in her face, both arms extended. "He... this?"

*BABOOOOOM!*

* * *

Inside the restaurant, all was chaos. Chairs and tables went flying, every bottle behind the bar broke, bricks and rubble crumbled and sprayed the room. A red-and-black blur shot through a window, catapulted across the main dining room, smacked into a far wall and fell to the ground, lying very still. No one saw when the red-and-black figure abruptly shifted to gray, white and pink... but neither did the figure.

Some say that the mark of a hero is to hear the sounds of danger and to run towards them, rather than away. Others would call that foolhardy, even suicidal. Most of the patrons of the restaurant agreed with definition #2, and ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

One, though...

One person in the restaurant heard someone cry out in pain amidst the chaos, and thought to herself,  _I have to help her, whoever she is!_  Not for a reward, not to make the papers, not because she recognized that the flying form had been Ladybug... but simply because she was there and she could.

With a wary eye towards the street and... whatever was causing this, the young woman crawled to the back to see who had been attacked and if she could help.

When the would-be rescuer reached the fallen figure, she gasped loudly...

_That's MARINETTE!_

* * *

At the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie, the TV in the corner of the room abruptly switched to news coverage of an Akuma alert, as had been happening far too often for most Parisians' liking lately.

"Again?" muttered Sabine Cheng, in the midst of ringing up a customer. "You'd think Hawkmoth would get the idea after a while."

The newscaster quoted reports of explosive devastation, a sighting of Ladybug at the scene, and warnings to stay away from the Rue de Grenelle until an official all-clear was given.

"Ah, but Ladybug is there. Nothing to worry about," smiled Tom Dupain. "She and Chat Noir never fail."

"...Tom?" Sabine looked at him, with an intensely worried expression. "Wasn't Rue de Grenelle where Marinette and Alya were going shopping today?"

"...Now that you mention it..."

"We've been told that Ladybug and Blastwave, as witnesses say he calls himself, engaged in battle. We can see Blastwave on the move; Ladybug's current whereabouts are unknown," the reporter said. "We will be covering this story as it happens. There are reports of some civilian injuries..."

Tom did his best to reassure Sabine. "What are the odds?" he asked. "If something had happened, I'm sure that we would have heard something by..."

Then their phone rang.

* * *

Chat Noir reached the shopping district not long afterwards, finding disarray and demolished storefronts instead of active battle. He pushed a button on his baton and called, "I'm here, Bugaboo. Where are you?"

No response.

He searched several of the affected buildings, asking passersby and paramedics if they'd seen Ladybug. Some had seen her in action, but none of them seemed to know for sure where she had gone. One mentioned seeing her taking a good shot from the villain, but hadn't seen her since.

 _Not a good omen,_  Chat thought. He watched the paramedics help some of the injured out of the damaged stores and restaurants, scanning for any sign of his partner.

Two of them carried a stretcher out of a heavily damaged restaurant. Chat took one look at its occupant... and nearly lost his mind.

* * *

A doctor came to meet Marinette's parents, huddled up in a hospital waiting room, and assured them that she was in no immediate danger. "Your daughter has some minor cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. We believe she's suffered a concussion, but not a severe one. We're doing some precautionary tests, but all signs are pretty good so far. We might keep her for a day or two to make sure, if it's all right with you."

"Thank goodness," sobbed Sabine. "To think she was right in the path of that... whatever he was..."

"May we see her?" Tom asked.

"Certainly." The doctor led them to a quiet room where they found their daughter, lying back in a simple hospital gown, who smiled warmly as soon as she saw them.

"Mom! Dad!" she beamed. "I'm... okay..."

"Oh..." Her mother ran forward to hold her, trying to hold back tears. "When that phone rang, I was so terrified that you'd..."

"I was... just unlucky... wrong place... wrong time," Marinette said. "Kind of dizzy."

"Lie back, dear. The doctor says you're concussed, but you're not hurt badly otherwise. You'll probably stay here for a couple of days at most," explained Tom.

The thought seemed to panic Marinette, for some reason. "No! I have to..." She reached up to the sides of her head, and her sense of alarm redoubled.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" asked Sabine. "You have to get some rest and heal. What is it?"

"My earrings...! What happened to my earrings?" asked Marinette, with very wide eyes.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, the rescuer had done her best to comfort the fallen girl. On the plus side, nothing ELSE seemed to be attacking the building, so she guessed that poor Marinette had been an innocent bystander, caught in the crossfire.

"Are you all right?" she asked, watching Marinette slowly regain consciousness.

"What... what happ..." Marinette mumbled. "I'm..."

"Shhhhh," said the rescuer. "I'm here. We're getting help for you. I won't leave you."

"I'm..." Marinette looked at her outstretched hands, and seemed quite alarmed by what she saw.  _WHERE'S MY COSTUME?_  flitted through her fractured thoughts.  _WHY AM I NOT STILL LADYBUG?_

"Ear... rings..." she murmured, then laid back, visibly dizzy.

"I'm here, Marinette. Just be still. Help is coming," soothed the voice.

 _I know that... voice?_  Marinette thought, before things went fuzzy.

When the paramedics reached her and assessed Marinette's condition, the witness stepped back to let them do their work. She saw something shiny against a far wall; investigating, she found a pair of red-and-black earrings.  _That must be what she was looking for! They must've fallen out when she hit that hard. It's a miracle that she's not more badly hurt._

The rescuer pocketed them.  _They must be important to her. I'll make sure she gets these back when I find out where they're taking her..._

* * *

Marinette sat up in bed, perplexed and now more than a little terrified.  _How could my earrings be gone?_ she thought.  _Did Blastwave take them from me? Does Hawkmoth have them now? CHAT! Chat will be all alone against that villain! I..._

_...Whoa. Lightheaded..._

"Easy, Marinette!" her mother said, easing her back down onto her pillow. "It's okay. Nothing's coming after you here."

"I..."  _You don't understand, Mom! But how could you?_

"Do you remember anything of what happened?" her father asked.

"Not... really?"  _I'm too loopy to come up with a decent cover story._ "Was out with... Alya!"

"She's okay," her mother said. "She called us to let us know what had happened and where to meet you."

"Good... Don't remember... much else... heard a big boom."

A doctor leaned his head in the room. "Miss Dupain-Cheng? You have an... unusual visitor."

Marinette and her parents all looked towards the door, where a black leather-clad figure stood, fidgeting nervously.

* * *

"Marinette?" Chat Noir said, hesitant to enter.

"Come in, son," Tom said. "We won't bite."

"Thank you," he replied, taking a seat by Marinette's bedside. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

"Kind of," she said. "Concussion. Not much else. Lucky, I guess."

"Do you know anything about what happened?" Sabine asked him, gently.

"Not really," said Chat. "Probably not much more than you. I got a call from Ladybug that there was a villain in the shopping district, I got there as fast as I could, but he was gone... and so was she." He shuddered. "I was terrified that she'd been taken, or... anyway, I was searching for her and I was there when they brought Marinette out."

Chat reached out and touched her hand. "I was so worried about you... I had to come and make sure you were okay."

"You're sweet, Kitty," she whispered.  _Ladybug wasn't taken,_  she thought...  _but I don't know when you'll see her again._

"I'm sorry to have to ask, Marinette, but... did you see any signs of Ladybug when you were attacked? No one has seen her since," asked Chat, nervously.

"I... don't know," she lied. "Maybe something will come to me."

"It's okay," he reassured her. "I know she's okay. She has to be. She's the toughest girl that ever was."

He stood up, still holding Marinette's hand gently. "I do have get back and keep searching, for her and for Blastwave. Is it okay if I come back and visit again, Mr. Dupain, Mrs. Cheng?"

"Of course it is," her mother answered. "I know you two are friends, and I'm sure she'd appreciate the company."

"Okay, then. Marinette, I'll be back soon..."

"Be careful," she said, her eyes pleading with him.  _Don't do what I did,_ she thought.

Chat squeezed her hand gently, then was gone.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a young woman sat in her bedroom, watching the news intently.

"Today's Akuma attack in a busy Paris shopping district remains somewhat of a mystery," the anchorman stated. "The battle ended unresolved; the villain is reportedly still on the loose, and there has been no sign of Ladybug since witnesses reported seeing her hit by a concussive blast. Anyone with knowledge of the whereabouts of Ladybug is encouraged to contact authorities..."

 _Oh, no!_  thought Marinette's rescuer.  _If something has happened to Ladybug, we're all in trouble!_

_I wonder if it was the same blast that hit poor Marinette..._

_..._

_WAIT a minute...!_

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the earrings that she had found at the scene. They were cherry red, with black spots on them in a very familiar pattern.

_They say that Ladybug's Miraculous is in her earrings. If I found these, just as Ladybug went missing... Could they be...?_

_But THAT would mean that MARINETTE...!_

An awful lot of things crashed together in the young woman's head in a hurry.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by for Marinette. Her parents were there for as long as they could, though doctors eventually convinced them that Marinette would be just fine and needed nothing more than rest, and SO DID THEY and home would be where they could try to get some. Marinette was fine with that - of course they'd be back in the morning, and she'd be fine alone, she assured them.

She had quite a few visitors - so many that they kind of became a blur to her. Some she recognized, some were a little fuzzy around the edges. Many were friends from school - even a couple of her teachers. Some were people she knew from her neighborhood. Alya had visited, with her mother. She seemed to remember Manon and her mother at one point. About the only people she didn't remember seeing were Chloe... and no great loss there... and Adrien.  _He probably hadn't heard,_  she thought.  _And he's used to me acting dizzy around him, anyway._

The one on her mind the most, of course... was Tikki.  _I wonder if I could get someone to go to that restaurant and find out if they found my earrings there?_   _I don't want to draw too much attention to them, but nothing is more important than getting them back. And if Hawkmoth has them..._

That was a thought she really didn't want to dwell upon.

* * *

Chat Noir visited again after hours, as Marinette had guessed he might. "They don't make it easy to sneak into hospitals," he said. "Your room's windows don't open."

"Hi, Kitty," she said with a tired smile. "I'm glad to see you."

"How are you feeling?" Chat asked.

"Not too bad. This is more precautionary than anything else. I'll have to take it easy for a while, let my head heal, but then I'll be fine," she assured him. "Talk to me. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine..." ventured Chat.

"You're not fine. I'm running on half a brain and even I can see that," Marinette scolded. "Sit down. Talk it out with me."

"Marinette..." Chat said, nervously, "I didn't come here to ADD to your worries..."

"You came here because you're my friend," she smiled. "This is what friends are for."

"Okay," he muttered, taking a deep breath. "I'm so glad you'll be all right, but... something else has me terrified, Marinette.  _I can't find Ladybug anywhere."_

"I know," Marinette replied, sadly. At Chat's quizzical expression, she added, "The news reports all said there's been no sign of her."

"I've checked all our usual meeting places, called her dozens of times, even searched the hospitals... nothing." His voice was shaky. "If something terrible happened to her, I have no idea how to handle that..."

Chat's eyes were watering up. Marinette reached out and took his hand. "Chat... I know she's one tough customer. There are other explanations."

"Such as?"

"Like..."  _Careful, Marinette._ "Maybe they're taking care of her somewhere where she's being watched, and she can't leave or transform. Or maybe she got separated from her Miraculous somehow, and she can't contact you. You... don't know her secret identity, right?"

"No, I don't," said Chat. "This is one of those times that I dearly wish I did."

"It's a longshot," added Marinette, "but maybe head back to where that fight was. See if you can find any signs of her Miraculous there. They're... earrings, right? It'd be tough to find them in all that wreckage, but it's a starting point."

"You don't think that Blastwave took them?" Chat asked.

"Well, you know more about these villains than I do..." Marinette said, evasively, "...but if he had one of your Miraculouses, wouldn't he be coming after you with everything he had to get the other one?"

"True," mused Chat. "And, you're right, maybe I am jumping to conclusions. It's just... this has never happened before. I'm so used to seeing Ladybug bounce back from everything, and I'm usually there to protect her. I'm the one who's supposed to take the big hits. Not her."

"Chat, you can't be everywhere at once," soothed Marinette. "You got there as soon as you could. I'm sure she thought she could handle it, and from what I heard on TV she got hit protecting innocents, not taking chances without you. It might have happened even if you'd been there."

"I know," he sniffled. "I'm just so scared for her."

"Come here," Marinette beckoned, and he leaned in for a long hug. She tried to keep her own tears at bay. "You're not going to lose her. I promise."

 _If the earrings never turn up,_  she thought,  _I can still ease your worries. I'll just have to tell you who your Ladybug... was._

* * *

The next morning, Marinette's rescuer was beside herself with anxiety.  _What in the WORLD am I going to do about this?_

She considered the situation. Marinette had seemed shaky, but mostly okay when she'd visited her yesterday... but it was obvious that she needed rest and healing, not to get up out of bed and go toe-to-toe with supervillains.

Which seemed ridiculous in and of itself. MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG was LADYBUG? A sweet, gentle schoolgirl was Paris's greatest hero and a mighty warrior?

_Her_ _personality... certainly matches. Marinette cares so much about everyone she meets; that fits Ladybug perfectly. But trading punches and flip-kicks with rock golems and zombies and evil pirate queens?_

_Think about this. From what you know of Ladybug... AND of Marinette... she's going to want to dive back into the fray when she gets the chance. And if she does that in her current state, she'll get slaughtered._

_I just can't let her do that to herself._

_But I can't just sit on what I know and do nothing..._

She needed answers. And, like it or not, there was only one person who could give her any, but she had to handle this extremely delicately. She gathered her belongings, then made a run down to the corner store...

* * *

Marinette dozed through a fair amount of the morning. She had several visitors and did her best to be sociable to them, but her anxiety about the situation was wearing her down and her heart wasn't in it. Her mother could tell something was wrong beyond the obvious, but didn't press her as to what it was.

After lunch, she put her empty food tray back on the table... and noticed something that hadn't been there before. Someone had left something on her table, not very large, wrapped up in a piece of paper with FOR MARINETTE written on it.  _Huh. Where did that come from?_  she wondered.

Marinette picked it up and removed the paper, and saw that it was a cell phone, one that she didn't recognize.  _Maybe one of the nurses left it by accident,_  she thought.  _But then why does it have my name on it?_

She flipped it open to try to tell whose it was, and saw a picture of a ladybug as its wallpaper image.

THAT chilled her for a moment.  _Can that be... any kind of coincidence? But who could possibly know?_

She checked the contacts. There was only one name listed, with a number programmed in for it:

**PLEASE CALLME**

_Well, THAT'S not suspicious at all!_  she thought.  _But... it's here for a reason._

She pocketed the phone so that her parents wouldn't see it.  _When nobody's here, I'll see if I can reach my anonymous friend. I sure hope it's a friend..._

* * *

Marinette's rescuer paced back and forth.  _Did I do the right thing? Will she find it? Will she call me if she does? Am I taking the biggest chance of my life here-_

Her phone rang, and she nearly dropped it from nerves when it did. The incoming number matched the cell she'd left for Marinette. Hesitantly, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi," said a quiet voice. "Who is this, please?"

"I'm... the person who found you, who helped you at the restaurant yesterday. Is this Marinette?" she asked, trying to disguise her voice a little.

"It is."

"Is this... did I put the right wallpaper on that phone, Marinette?"

She heard silence for a long moment in return.

* * *

Marinette closed her eyes.  _This is the biggest secret I have, and someone I don't know is asking me to just give it away to her._

_But what real choice do I have but to trust her?_

In a quivering voice, she whispered, "It is."

"Thank goodness!" cried her rescuer. "There'd been no sign of your... other self, and I was fearing the worst. I promise that your secret is safe with me. Always."

"Okay..." said Marinette, hesitantly. "I appreciate that more than you know. Can I ask you HOW you know?"  _I can't place her voice. She might be my age, she might be older._

"I... have something of yours. I picked them up at the scene. A pair of earrings..."

"YES!" cried Marinette. "You have no idea how much those mean to me. I was terrified that they'd never be found."

"...And when I found you at the scene, and I found those, and then Ladybug disappeared, and I looked at the pattern on them... it all kind of added together. I'm sorry, Marinette," the rescuer said.

"Don't be," Marinette said. "You did your best to help me in the middle of a lot of danger, and that is amazing of you. Can you get those earrings back to me?"

"I can, and I will," said the voice. "But I have to ask you..."

"...if I did, right now, what could you do with them?"

"I could..." The implications hit Marinette. "...not do a lot right now, actually. I don't think I could... do what I do yet."

"I know, and that's why I'm asking. If these earrings are what I think they are... they are yours, they will always be yours, I will get them back to you as soon as I can. But that villain is out there right now, isn't he?" she asked.

"...Yes, he is," said Marinette, not liking where this was headed.

"...I want to help. I might be the only one who can right now. What can I do?"

* * *

"If you're volunteering to do what I... think you are, I cannot stress enough how DANGEROUS that would be!" Marinette scolded. "I've been doing this for a long time now and Blastwave took me out like an amateur. I could never let you put yourself in harm's way like that."

"But someone has to do it."

Marinette went silent.

"And right now, it can't be you. I can't let YOU put yourself in harm's way while you're hurt and recovering."

"But..."

"Do either of us really have a choice, Marinette? Can your partner beat Blastwave on his own?"

Thoughts of Chat Noir being blasted across Paris filled her head. They weren't thoughts that she wanted to keep there.

"Who is this?" begged Marinette.

"I... don't want to say," said the voice. "Because if I'm about to do what I think I am, that name just might end up being... my secret identity. For a little while. We know each other, I'll say that much. I know what kind of person you are as, well, yourself. I never dreamed how much more you truly are."

Marinette's thoughts jostled for position in her weary mind.

_Do I really have a choice about this? She saved me. She did reach out to me when she didn't have to. She's asking for my trust._

"...How does it work?" asked the voice. "Please, Marinette. Let me help you. Help me save Paris."

A sentence escaped Marinette's lips. It was a short sentence, but one that changed everything, nevertheless.

"...Put on the earrings."

* * *

Marinette heard a rustling sound, briefly, then a loud gasp from her rescuer. "Who are you?" she heard her say.

"Can you still hear me?" called Marinette.

"...Yes," said the young woman, nervously. "Wow! Marinette, I'm guessing that... this is a friend of yours who just appeared?"

"Uh-huh," smiled Marinette.  _Good, they still work. That much is going right._  "If she trusts you, I'll trust you. Can you think up a name I can call you for now? I feel silly saying 'miss' or 'ma'am' over and over."

"Yeah, uh... Call me... Carol for now. That'll do."

"Okay. Carol? I have just trusted you with the biggest secret possible. I need you to promise me some things," Marinette said.

"...Anything."

"My friend's name is Tikki. She's what makes the Miraculous work. Talk to her, tell her what you know. She's probably worried sick. Listen to what she tells you and do what she says, no matter what. And if she says to send the earrings back to me, you promise that you'll do that?"

"I promise. These are yours, now and forever. I'm just borrowing them," said Carol. "Will you call me and make sure I'm doing this right?"

"You know it. And, Carol... PLEASE be careful. Then be more careful than that. This isn't a gift, it's a responsibility, and a very dangerous one. If something happens to you, I'll be devastated," said Marinette, somberly.

"I will be careful. I have the highest standard to live up to," she replied. "I promise that I'll make you proud."

* * *

"Carol" hung up the phone, then turned to the tiny red being floating in front of her, looking at each other with a mixture of shock and curiosity.

"I'm... You're Tikki, right? I'm guessing that you've got more than a few questions right now..."

"More than a few, yes," Tikki said. "I... know exactly who you are. Can you tell me where Marinette is, and what happened to her?"

The young woman relayed the whole story: how she'd found Marinette unconscious, how she'd picked up the earrings, that she'd visited Marinette at the hospital a couple of times, how she'd left the phone to contact her, how Marinette was in no condition to go out and get blasted again.

"I see. I'm... not thrilled about this, but I can see how it's necessary," mused Tikki. "Can you take me to see her at some point?"

"Sure! We'll go today. But I'd... like to keep my identity secret for now, if I can, the way that Marinette did."

"Can I ask why?" asked Tikki.

"If she knew who I was... I feel like that would change a lot of things between us. Certainly how we see each other. I need to think about how I want to handle that," Carol replied. "She's carrying enough burdens already."

"Okay," said Tikki. "I'll teach you what you need to know. How much do you know about Ladybug?"

"Only what I've seen up close, and on TV, and in the news..." Carol said. "She's super-agile, she's strong and tough, she has her yo-yo and uses it in a multitude of ways. She captures Akumas and purifies them. If she says 'Lucky Charm!', she creates something that can save the day, but then she only gets a few minutes more before she transforms back. She has to keep her identity secret, unless... um... someone like me gets in the way. And she has the biggest and purest heart in the world."

"Then you're on the right track," smiled Tikki. "You understand just how dangerous this really is?"

"I do. We're talking about an experienced Ladybug sitting in a hospital right now because of this villain," she replied. "But if I can help her by doing this, I need to."

"All right," said Tikki. "Then I'll share the last piece of the puzzle with you. When you want to transform..."

"Before I do... Can we talk about what I'll look like?" asked Carol. "I mean, now that I know who Ladybug is... I can see Marinette in her, very easily. I don't want her to take one look at me and go 'Oh, I know YOU.' Can we modify the costume a bit, maybe modify ME a little bit when I transform, to make sure I won't be obvious?"

"Just tell me what you want, I can work a little magic," Tikki said. "And when you're ready, just say..."

* * *

Chat Noir tore through the buildings where the consensus seemed to be that Ladybug had been last seen. He did his best to keep his temper under control, but it wasn't easy.

A thought came to him.  _If I do find her Miraculous... how will I know who to give it back to?_

He pondered the concept.  _I have no idea who she is beneath the mask. But Plagg does, or at least he's seen her de-transformed at least once. Maybe I can have him guide me and play delivery boy for me? Or he might know who would know._

He dug through overturned chairs and tables, fallen beams, anything he could lift. Nothing was turning up - not that he'd expected to find the earrings quickly, but he'd hoped to have a touch of Ladybug's luck for once.

A quiet voice behind him said, "Chat Noir... you can stop looking."

* * *

Chat spun around, and his eyes lit up. A familiar blend of red and black filled his eyes. "LADYBUG! You're..." he began, then stopped abruptly.

The figure that stood before him wore Ladybug's costume... but with several changes. The mask was covering her hair and most of her head, like a luchador's mask, instead of just the familiar domino over the eyes. The costume was a little less form-fitting, a little more padded. The body proportions were different in subtle ways. The body language was off. Instead of Ladybug's quiet confidence, he saw hesitation, timidity, even a little fear.

"I don't know who you are..." muttered Chat, backing into a defensive stance. "But you're not my Ladybug. Explain yourself!"

"I'm not your Ladybug, Chat. But I can tell you that she's fine - a little banged up, but she's in a doctor's care and doing very well," the figure said, holding her hands out to say  _Whoa, take it easy there!_  "I promise you that you don't have to worry. She'll be back with you as soon as she can."

"And you know this how?" asked Chat, only slightly pacified. "Who are you?"

"Underneath this? I can't tell you, but you know that," she said. "And I could never be your Ladybug. No one else ever could. But as for being _a_ Ladybug..."

She threw her yo-yo up to the rafters, let it fling her skyward, then twisted and flipped in mid-air and landed smoothly on a counter to demonstrate that she was for real.

"...I am today."

* * *

Next time:

* Chat needs more answers. "Carol" has more questions.

* Tikki reunites with Marinette... for a little while.

* A gentleman caller at Marinette's house. And... a second one?

* A little training-on-the-job... or is it more trial-by-fire?


	2. Faces to Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir meets the new Ladybug... for better or worse. Ladybug meets the old Ladybug... and both have questions of their own. Will anyone's identity be intact once the smoke clears completely?
> 
> (Fixed a minor glitch.)

Once in a Lifetime, Chapter 2: Faces to Faces

* * *

"You'll have to do a little better than that," Chat Noir told the mysterious figure in red.

"How, then?" Ladybug - or at least the person before him, claiming to be a new Ladybug - stood with a touch more confidence than before. "Would you like me to explain, or would you rather just beat it out of me?"

"Okay, stop. I'll apologize, for now," he responded, sheathing his baton. "I'm willing to listen. It's just that... my lady was attacked, she's missing, I'm running through a dozen nightmares every hour she doesn't contact me, and we've had Akuma villains pretending to have Miraculouses before. I'm on edge like you wouldn't believe, lady, and now here you are! Give me a reason to trust you."

Ladybug pondered how to begin. "I need to ask you a question first... it'll determine how I answer. Chat... do you know your Ladybug's secret identity?"

"Why would that matter?" he asked, with some emphasis.

"Because I do. I didn't want to know it, I didn't ask to know it, but fate put it in my path. And I want to respect whatever boundaries you two have, and not say something that I shouldn't."

 _Is she serious?_  thought Chat.  _How can someone... random like this know what I've been agonizing over for months?_

"If you really do know..." Chat said, guardedly, "don't tell me yet. It's something that I'm dying to know, but she has to tell me herself."

"Good," said Ladybug. "Let's start with that. We need to be honest with each other; you need answers from me, and I'll tell you all I can. I need help from you, because I've been Ladybug for about twenty minutes and I'm scared out of my wits at the implications."

* * *

Ladybug told him as much as she could about the assault on Rue de Grenelle. How she was in a restaurant there that became a warzone, she'd heard someone in pain who needed help, and she was shocked to find someone wounded that she knew. "I won't say her name... but she was someone whom I knew on sight," Ladybug said. She described waiting with the girl for medical assistance, how the girl had awoken and asked about earrings, and how she'd found them against a wall after the paramedics had taken the girl away. "I watched the news, heard that Ladybug was missing, looked at the earrings I'd found... and it all came together for me," she explained.

"I'm sure that she appreciated your assistance... but what gave you the right to become Ladybug yourself?" asked Chat, his arms crossed.

Next, she detailed how she'd visited the girl and left a phone for her, and how the girl had called her using it. "She was relieved that I'd found the earrings; she was terrified that Hawkmoth or his villain had taken them," explained Ladybug. "I told her that I know they are hers, and that I'll gladly return them... but she agreed that while she's recovering, she's in no condition to face that brute again, and I... volunteered to help you stop him. I needed her help to even know how the Miraculous worked, and I had to win her Kwami's trust before she'd teach me how to transform."

Chat's face slowly shifted from outright distrust to curiosity. "You... know what a Kwami is?" he asked.

"Some might say 'what'; I prefer 'who.' Tikki was charming," Ladybug replied. "I also promised to take Tikki to visit the... real Ladybug as soon as possible. I promise you that she'll be home soon, from what she told me when last I saw her."

"Can you tell me where I can find her?" She saw genuine need on Chat's face.

"Well... you told me yourself, I can't give you her name, right? So I wouldn't suggest an all-out search of the local hospitals. If you started listing recent arrivals from the Grenelle attack... you might narrow it down, but I don't know that she'd want it to happen like that. Better for her to tell you than to be found, no?"

"Then what WOULD you suggest?"

"If there are people in those hospitals that you would visit normally... by all means, visit them. If you do know her out of costume, and she's hurting... I'm sure she would appreciate the company of someone kind like you. But don't jump to conclusions. A lot of people got hit in that attack. Just because they're hospitalized isn't proof that they're your Ladybug."

Chat stared at Ladybug for a moment. Finally, he said, "I'm not sure what it is... something strangely familiar... but I feel like you're someone I can trust. The person who imitated a Miraculous was nothing like you." He reached forward towards Ladybug's head, stopping short. "That mask covers your ears, but... may I feel something, gently?"

Ladybug nodded, and held still while Chat touched her ears on her mask, feeling the telltale bumps of the earrings underneath. "Okay, then. You're being straight with me, and I appreciate that. You seem to have the real earrings, and you showed me the yo-yo and Ladybug's agility, so I kind of have to take it on faith that you're for real," Chat said. He looked her up and down. "So... since you were patient enough to tell me what I needed to hear... how can I help you?"

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. "I was hoping that you'd ask that. The short answer is... any way you can! I know the basics of what a Ladybug can do, and Tikki taught me some more, but I'm about to throw myself at a supervillain with deadly cannons in his arms, which is just a BIT out of anything I've ever prepared for... Help me help you. I can't become your Ladybug overnight, but please, help me learn how we can work together well for now?" She smiled. "The faster we can take Blastwave down, the sooner I'll be out of your hair and you'll have 'your lady' back."

Despite himself, Chat smiled back.  _Whoever this is, she does seem genuine,_  he thought.  _And I really will need her help..._

* * *

Marinette tried to sleep. She knew she desperately needed rest, but it just wasn't going to work right now.

She definitely felt  _physically_ better than she had the day before. Not that that should be difficult, yesterday being her worst day in forever... but her head seemed clearer, her mind a little more focused. Maybe they were right, and she really would be going home today or tomorrow. And exactly that much was right with the world.

_What am I going to do?_

Someone else - no matter how reasonable and brave she seemed - was out there in her place, in her costume. Someone else was Ladybug. That just seemed so... impossible, but it was happening. Marinette wasn't sure how she was ever going to sleep again, knowing that.

 _Which even seems a little funny to me, since the second day I had the earrings, I tried to give them away!_ she thought.  _Now they're such a part of me that I feel naked without them. I'm not whole any more._

But it wasn't really that, for the most part; Marinette was pretty sure that the other girl was being honest, and that she'd return them when she could, when Marinette was ready. It was a simpler issue than that keeping Marinette awake...

_What if something happens to Carol?_

Carol said she understood the risks... but it's one thing to say that when you're on the phone. It's another when there's a huge supervillain in your face, and with a flick of his wrist he can maim you or kill you... or someone else. She remembered her own fear, her vulnerability when one villain or another had her cornered.  _This Blastwave guy made me look like an amateur. What's he going to do to someone who really is a complete rookie?_

_This is my responsibility. This is my mistake that's liable to get her killed. She is so brave to step into my shoes, but what was I thinking saying yes to her?_

_But I had to. Chat will need a Ladybug by his side to purify the Akuma..._

Marinette gulped.  _There's an angle I hadn't thought of... how is CHAT going to react to someone new showing up? To say that he's protective of me is a huge understatement. Is he going to get it and accept her help, or is he going to think she's another Volpina and lash out? Is he going to come looking for me - OH NO!_

The implications of THAT hit her.  _Chat knows I'm in the hospital, and that I got hit by Blastwave. Now he knows there's a replacement Ladybug while I'm injured. My secret identity is TOAST unless I can figure something out, and FAST..._

_...but what?_

* * *

"Come on," Chat beckoned to Ladybug. "Let's go where we have more room to move. I'd like to see how you move, maybe spar a little. I'll be gentle."

Ladybug nodded, and followed him out through the shattered restaurant door. He headed straight up to the nearest rooftop, waiting to see if she'd follow; a red-and-black blur flying by him confirmed that she had the hang of traveling via yo-yo.

"Not bad," he smiled. "The first time my Ladybug went flying, she plowed straight into me and left us dangling from a lamppost."

She laughed - not his Ladybug's giggle, but a deeper laugh. "I can see how. It's quite the adrenaline rush."

"On the plus side," Chat remarked, "when Ladybug and I started, we had no more training than you do. Not that I know what training you might have... but it means you're not so far behind as you think you are, skill-wise. You're learning how much the suit boosts your speed, your strength, especially your agility..."

"I'm adjusting," she said. "It's almost like I can think about what I want to do, and just let my body do it without thinking. Like muscle memory for muscles I never knew I had."

"Good! Now try to catch me with that yo-yo." He stood defiantly, about ten meters away. "And try and keep me from touching you with my baton."

Ladybug eyed him, warily, moving sideways slowly. "You're going to hit me with that, if I don't get you first?"

"Not hit. Touch. Though a villain won't be so gentle. Think fast!" He leapt into the air, somersaulting over her head; she rolled forwards, spinning into a ready stance, and shot the yo-yo out towards his legs.

He extended his baton into a staff, using it to propel himself straight up. The yo-yo wrapped around it instead of Chat, and Ladybug gave it a good yank.

"Whoa! Not bad," Chat exclaimed, tumbling back to his feet.

"Can't hit me with what you don't have," Ladybug smiled, discarding the staff behind her.

"Can you take away my feet, though?" Chat smirked, leaping at her. She ducked and dodged a series of kicks, trying to stay just out of his range.

"And always keep where you're fighting... in mind... because if you don't..." he grunted in between attacks. Having driven her a few feet away from his staff, he circled back and swept it up in one smooth motion. "...you can easily lose what ground you've gained."

"I see," Ladybug said, impressed. "Hand-to-hand combat isn't my forte, but I'm willing to learn."

"Try and hit me, then," challenged Chat, dropping his staff again. "You can't be on the defensive all the time. My turn to dodge and parry."

He watched her moves as she approached and attacked him, a little hesitantly.  _Interesting... My Ladybug is all about speed and agility, putting you on the ground before you know you've been hit. This girl's a little slower... probably from being new to this... but she's smooth, elegant. Question-mark curves, not exclamation-point lunges._

"I'm impressed," he said, on the move. "If I wasn't as fast as I am... you'd be tagging me with a lot of those strikes."

"I'm no martial artist, but I do appreciate their kind of discipline," Ladybug huffed between kicks and punches. "Though one thing I have learned along the way..."

With a smile, she reached down to her yo-yo in the middle of a spinning kick and launched it at Chat, entangling him.

"HEY! I said to hit me, not grab me!" yelped Chat.

"...Sometimes rules are made to be broken," quipped Ladybug.

Chat chuckled to himself as she helped him to his feet.  _Just what have I gotten myself into here? "Show me what you can do," said the tomcat to the tigress..._

* * *

Marinette's parents smiled as the doctor examining Marinette gave a thumbs-up. "Mademoiselle, you are doing very well indeed! If you like, we can send you home first thing in the morning."

"I'd like that very much," grinned Marinette.

"Thank you, Doctor," beamed Sabine. "The house seemed so empty without our daughter. We were so worried..."

"I think bed rest won't be necessary, but I would ask you to take it easy for another week or so. Try to get back into your everyday activities. You don't do anything strenuous, like sports, do you?" asked the doctor.

"Strenuous? Me? Oh, no," Marinette whistled. "I'm clumsy enough that I fall down a lot, does that count?"

"Try to avoid that, yes," the doctor laughed. "And try to stay away from explosive supervillains."

"I'll... do my best on that," she smiled, half-heartedly.

"HI!" called a voice from the doorway. Marinette and her parents looked up to see a group of her friends from school - Alya, Kim, Max and Nino. "Can we come in, or are there too many visitors already? We can wait down the hall for a few..."

"No, you're fine! Come in," called her father. "The doctor is just finishing up, Marinette can go home tomorrow, and Sabine and I are heading out in a minute or two."

"Wow," giggled Marinette. "If I knew getting blown up was the secret to popularity, I'd have done it a long time ago."

* * *

"So if I need to reach you, if Blastwave is spotted again..." Ladybug asked Chat.

"There's a communicator in your yo-yo case," he replied. "And in my baton. There are actually quite a few tricks in those. Tikki can give you a rundown on how it works, but that's the easiest way to contact me."

"Good. I think I may do a little patrolling, just to get the hang of this, and I promised that I would go see... the real Ladybug. I'll do that first." Ladybug added, "She's never seen me in costume, so... this will be interesting. I'm not comfortable with this unless I  _know_  I have her full blessing."

"If I hear anything, I will let you know. Keep your ears on, if you know what I mean. And... Ladybug?"

"...Yes?"

"Thank you," smiled Chat. "Not just for... doing what you're doing. You eased my mind a lot by finding me and talking with me the way you did. I would've stayed a nervous wreck."

"And you could've simply rejected me on principle," replied Ladybug. "I'm glad you didn't. And hearing you call me 'Ladybug' means a lot to me."

Chat nodded, understandingly.

" _Au revoir!_ " she called to him, swinging down to street level and away.

Chat watched her go, thinking to himself,  _I could follow her. From what she said, she's going to go see my lady. She could lead me straight to her..._

_...but what would that say about me if I did?_

_No,_  he decided.  _I'll wait a little bit, clear my head, and then I think Marinette needs another visit. Especially since, no matter what this Ladybug said, I am smart enough to connect certain dots..._

* * *

"Seriously, guys, it's no big deal! I got too close to an Akuma villain by accident. You four all BECAME Akumas once! That has to be more traumatizing," laughed Marinette.

"Yeah, well, when you're done being Akumatized, you don't remember it... and you're not in the hospital," Kim said. "I think you win."

Alya's phone sounded an alert. As the classmates talked, Marinette watched her check her phone, then gasp loudly.

"Alya, what is it?" Nino asked her.

"Someone sent this to the LadyBlog just now! It's a Ladybug sighting... But... look!"

Alya passed her phone around, showing off a cell phone shot of Ladybug swinging down a Paris street... with a distinctly different look.

"Is that... Ladybug?" asked Kim.

"It has to be. Who else travels by yo-yo? But she looks so... different! Her head and face are covered, the body looks... curvier, I guess," Nino said.

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked, annoyed, then realized she was getting stares. "Are you memorizing Ladybug's curves, Nino?"

"Actually... Yeah, answer that," glared Alya, with her hand on her hip.

Nino cringed. "Withdrawing that comment," he offered, as Marinette tried hard not to turn red.

"This is weird, though," pondered Alya. Either something bad happened to Ladybug and she's hiding something... Cuts or burns or something..." she trailed off.

"Or, logically..." Max added, "that's a different Ladybug!"

"How many can there be? We've never seen a second one before.." Kim said.

He and Max started arguing that out, but Marinette's eyes were glued to Alya, who was shaken up. "If something happened to her... "

 _Wow, that didn't take long! And, wow, Alya really cares!_  thought Marinette. "Maybe it's just some kind of special costume for this villain," she ventured. "Shock absorption gear, or something like that."

"That could be," Alya conceded. "I'll keep you guys posted on what I found out. Anyway... We do have to get going, Marinette, I'm sorry..."

"No, that's fine, Alya,  _thank you all_  for visiting me! That was so sweet of you to keep checking on me!" bubbled Marinette. "I'll be home tomorrow, Alya, come see me there! All of you, if you want. I promise that I'm feeling so much better."

Marinette and the group exchanged hugs, then her classmates headed out. As they entered the elevator, the next elevator opened up, and Alya swore she saw a familiar face exiting it.  _Hey, isn't that... Of course it is! That's nice of her to come visit._

* * *

The person whom Alya had noticed walked down the hallway with her pulse pounding.  _Calm yourself,_  she thought.  _It's perfectly natural for you to be here! You visited Marinette yesterday, just like this!_

_Okay, not quite like this. You weren't wearing these earrings then..._

She reached the end of the hallway, where Marinette's room was, and peeked inside gingerly. There were no visitors, and Marinette's attention was on the TV for the moment.

Ducking back, she opened her purse and saw a tiny red face grinning back at her. "Okay... we'll do this just like we talked about?" she asked, and Tikki nodded back.

"All right then... go, Tikki!"

* * *

Marinette flipped through the channels, unimpressed by the limited choices that hospital TV offered.  _Who in the world wants to watch Naked and Afraid?_  she thought... then a tiny red blur flying up to her made that the least important thing in the world.

"TIKKI!" Marinette squealed, pulling into her a warm, nuzzling hug. "Oh, my gosh, TIKKI! I missed you SO MUCH!"

"I was SO WORRIED about you, Marinette!" her Kwami cooed. "I'm so happy to see you again! You're okay? You're feeling better?"

"Much better," said Marinette. "Especially now that you're here. Come here, you!"

Tikki snuggled even closer. She made sure that she was on the far side of the bed, getting Marinette to turn in her direction, so that her companion could slip silently into the small bathroom in Marinette's room and close the door, very quietly.

"My goodness, I am so happy that you're all right! I was so scared for you, Marinette! I felt that blast, you went flying, then when you hit the wall both our lights went out... and then I had no idea about anything until your... new friend woke me up," said Tikki.

"Yeah... my friend. Tikki... I'm so happy you're here... but how are you here, exactly?" asked Marinette, making the connection.

"Hello, Marinette," said a voice from the bathroom, one that Marinette couldn't quite place.

* * *

"...Carol?" Marinette asked, quietly, sitting up and turning to face the nearby bathroom door.

"That's me," came the reply. "I didn't want to keep you and Tikki apart any longer! I know how worried she was."

"I'm very glad you came," said Marinette. "I really am. Sure you won't come out and say hi?"

"Not yet," Carol said. "I will. But I'm still wrapping my head around all of this, and I'm pretty sure you'd understand what that's like."

"It's fine, I completely get that," Marinette assured her. "The first time I put on my spots, I was terrified. I even tried to give the powers to someone else, because I thought I couldn't do it. Tikki can tell you all about that sometime."

"Only if she asks, Marinette. That's not a story you have me tell very often," Tikki giggled.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. You're going home soon, I hear?" Carol asked.

"Tomorrow! I'll be about another week taking things easy at home, then I'll be back in school and doing all my normal things," she replied. "I can't wait."

"I'm so glad," Carol said. "I feel compelled to ask you, though... do you want to take Tikki with you when you do go home?"

Marinette was silent for a moment. "You're saying..." she began.

"I'm saying what I said on the phone. These earrings, these powers, the moment you want them back, they're yours. I want no doubt in your mind about that. I'm not the New Ladybug, I'm the Temporary Ladybug."

"Carol..." Marinette sounded thoughtful. "Let's talk about this, okay? I want to make sure we're on the same page here."

* * *

"First off... I do believe you. I know you'll give them back when the time is right... but right now, the time's not right."

Marinette sounded somber. "I'm just not ready. I'm still in a hospital gown, for crying out loud! It'll be another week before I walk to school, let alone fight a supervillain. A supervillain who's the reason that I'm sitting here. And I won't lie to you... there's a mental hurdle I have to clear, too."

Carol was quiet, so Marinette continued. "I've... never gotten hurt like this before. Not as Ladybug... not ever. Chat and I have had some scares, a few near misses, but this is the only villain that's ever wiped the floor with me. I'm a little scared to try again. And I'm REALLY scared that someone who's never done this before wants to try it for me."

"Believe me, Marinette... it's not something I  _want_  to do. I don't know how anyone ever would; I've seen up close what he can do," replied Carol. "But  _someone_  needs to... someone has to. And, today, that's me."

Marinette was quiet.

"I will say," continued Carol, "that it disturbs me a little bit that YOU'RE that scared. I've watched you as Ladybug dozens of times, risking your life for all of Paris. You might be the bravest person I've ever met, Marinette. Is this one that much worse, or did he just get lucky?"

"I was distracted," Marinette admitted. "I was protecting innocents, I turned around, and there he was. I'm not supposed to let that happen."

"If the worst thing you've ever done was done to save lives... that looks pretty good on your resume, I'm just saying," smiled Carol.

"Heh. You have a point there, but it's still on my mind," said Marinette.

"The other thing is, Marinette... I know you. The real you. And if I had to pick one person in Paris with the inner strength to stand up for us all, you'd come to mind. You've never done anything but impress me," Carol said, "even before I learned your secret and you absolutely astounded me."

"I'm flattered, Carol..." Marinette replied, a little awed, "but I don't know that anyone on Earth can clear a bar that high."

"Can I ask you, then... why is it that you do what you do? Why risk your life, why defend the innocent, why battle supervillains?" asked Carol.

"There are a lot of ways to say it, Carol. The first day I met my best friend, she told me, 'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good people to do nothing.' It's from a comic book, I think. But it's still very true..."

"Then someone else I really look up to reminded me, 'If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other.' And that's another way to say it. If we have love in our hearts, and we do nothing to share it, to protect it, the world is poorer for it."

"And then, there's what you just said right now, Carol," said Marinette, evenly. "Because someone needs to. Because someone has to. And once I was chosen... once I had the power to make a difference... that someone was me."

"Marinette... you cleared the highest bar a long time ago," said Carol, deeply impressed.

* * *

"There's one more person's opinion that counts... can I ask, has Chat Noir met you yet?" asked Marinette.

"He has. I went out and found him looking for any sign of you, or your earrings, in the area where you'd fallen. I introduced myself," Carol replied.

"How did he respond?" Marinette asked, closing her eyes.

"How do you think?" Carol laughed, making Marinette smile. "He cares for you so much. He was happy to hear that you were mostly okay, but he was in no mood for an imposter at first."

"Yeah, that would be him," Marinette said with a laugh. "But only at first? He came around?"

"We talked it out. He knows that my... your Miraculous is the real deal, and how I ended up with it. He knows that I know that it's yours for the asking. That I'm taking this very seriously, and for what I hope are the right reasons. And that my goal is to help someone he loves."

Marinette looked down at Tikki with a grin, as if to say,  _Do you believe this girl?_

Tikki smiled back and whispered, "When you meet her, unmasked... it'll all make sense."

"Then I can say for sure that I know that Tikki is in very good hands," Marinette said. "Tikki? I'm sure I'll see you again soon. Go to her, okay?"

Tikki hugged her one more time, then floated over to where Carol was hiding. To Carol's inquiring gaze, Tikki simply said, "Let's go meet her."

"Okay, Tikki... Spots on."

* * *

Marinette saw a white flash from the bathroom and thought,  _Okay, this feels REALLY weird seeing and hearing someone else do that, I have to admit..._

The door opened. Slowly, a little timidly... Ladybug emerged, seeing more than a little wonder in Marinette's eyes.

Marinette stood up and walked over to her, a smile on her face. "C'mere," she whispered, "before I start crying."

They shared a long hug, both trying to hold it together. As they let go, Marinette added, "...and I do kinda like what you've done with the costume."

Ladybug laughed. "Really? That was the last thing I thought you'd approve of. I killed off every bit of style you'd put into it. All function, no form."

"No, it makes sense!" giggled Marinette. "I might even have to ask Tikki to make some alterations for me, eventually."

"I was amazed at what Tikki can do," said Ladybug. "She even modified ME a little bit when I'm transformed, to make it harder for people to guess who I am..."

"She DID?" Marinette looked amazed. "She can do that?"

"Akuma victims change radically, don't they? I asked, and Tikki said 'Why not?'" Ladybug laughed. "I mean, it's minor changes. I wish she could tweak some things on the real me, too..."

"You're going to be great. I can feel it," assured Marinette. "And you won't have to be Ladybug for long, I promise. So do what feels right. Help my kittycat. STAY SAFE. I can't stress that enough, Carol! I  _need_  to meet you when this is all over, just to know who this amazing person is. You know where I live, right?"

"I do," Ladybug whispered.

"When you need me, come and visit. Just knock on the hatch on my balcony. Chat does it and my parents haven't run him off yet."

"Chat Noir visits you as Marinette?" marveled Ladybug. "And he doesn't know that you're also Ladybug?"

"Nope. He only hits on me when my spots are on," Marinette laughed.

"Then I'll give you a quick warning - if you want to keep your secret identity, you'll want to be careful. He knows that you're hospitalized, I told him that Ladybug was in a doctor's care, he might make the connection..."

"I thought about that. I think I know how to fake him out, but we'll see..." Marinette hugged Ladybug again. "Thank you. I really needed this and I think you did, too. Now, scoot before Chat shows up here," she winked.

"Will do. Close your eyes, Marinette... Spots off!"

Marinette heard some hurried footsteps, followed by a quiet "Good night" from the hallway... then she was gone.

 _Now to take a small precaution,_  Marinette thought...  _I sure hope this works, and he does what I think he'll do._

* * *

Across town, as was so often the case, discontent was heard by many in the halls of Le Grand Paris.

"DADDY! IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!" echoed loudly.

André Bourgeois looked in on his daughter Chloé, who was in mid-tantrum in front of her computer. "What is it, Chloé?" he asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

"Look at this!" Chloé pointed at her computer, which had the LadyBlog loaded. "Look at THIS!"

He stared at the screen. "That is... Ladybug?"

"It's a NEW Ladybug! Daddy, how COULD you?" Chloé moaned.

"How could I do... what?" asked André, quite confused.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THEY WERE HOLDING AUDITIONS!"

* * *

Not long afterwards, as Marinette suspected, another visitor made an appearance.

"Good evening, Princess," Chat announced from the doorway. "How are you tonight?"

"Much better now!" she beamed. "Both because you're here, and because I go home tomorrow!"

"That's great, Marinette!" he smiled, genuinely. "You'll be back in action in no time, right?"

"I don't know about action, Chat," Marinette giggled. "You've heard enough about my mystery crush, you know just how little action I get..."

"I think we founded that club together," Chat laughed. "Someday. So we'll be back to our occasional balcony rendezvous and lonely hearts club soon?"

"If you still want to see me, I'll still be there," said Marinette. "They want me to take it easy for another week or so, but I think I can manage to haul lemonade and macarons up to my balcony for the occasional gentleman caller. You're still a gentleman, right?"

"A gentleman AND a caller. And someone who loves your macarons. What more could you ask for?"

"We could work on those puns, but I guess I can't ask for everything," Marinette quipped. "How are you doing? Any luck on your search?"

"It's... funny that you mention that, Marinette..." Chat looked at her strangely. "I met the last person I expected today - a new Ladybug."

"A NEW Ladybug?" Marinette made her best Oh My, I Am Confused face. "How did that happen?"

"Apparently... this is someone who found my Ladybug injured, and helped her get medical help. She told me that my Ladybug is doing okay, in a hospital... and going home soon." Chat grinned. "It sounds kind of familiar, doesn't it?"

"A little," said Marinette. "That villain was pretty indiscriminate with his blasts, I bet a lot of people got hit like I did. She's okay, you said?"

"Yeah... she is. Though, of course, I have no way of knowing for sure, since I couldn't possibly know who she is... right?" Chat's smirk was impressive, even for him.

"I'm not sure what you're suggesting, Chat. Why don't you come right out and say it?" Marinette gave him a challenging look.  _Take your best shot, kittycat!_

* * *

"How about this... I'll whisper it to you," said Chat. "I wouldn't want to let such a big secret out in the open, after all." He sat down next to Marinette on the bed, then said, "I'm pretty sure that you know that Ladybug's Miraculous... is her earrings. Red earrings with black spots on them. Very pretty."

"They are, aren't they?" grinned Marinette. "I've admired them for a long time."

"They're a lot like earrings I've seen you wear sometimes, Marinette, Miss Doing Okay In A Hospital And Going Home Soon. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?" she asked, innocently.

"This new Ladybug I met... she has the real Miraculous. I know she does," he chuckled. "Which means that the REAL Ladybug... my Bugaboo... is sitting in a hospital room right now..." Chat leaned in close and reached his hand up to brush the hair off of Marinette's closest ear. "And her earlobes will have..."

"Nothing on them?" asked Marinette, as Chat stared at Marinette's ear... which had a pretty red earring in it, with black spots.

"Um..." Chat checked her other ear, which matched the first.

"If you're trying to nibble on my ears, at least buy me dinner first, Chat," Marinette giggled.

"How... they're..." Chat was frozen by disbelief.

"What, you think you're the only superhero that I fangirl over?" asked Marinette. "I'm a big fan of Ladybug, too. Wouldn't go out anywhere without my spots on."

Chat stared, eyes wide at her words, waiting for a transformation... that didn't happen.

Marinette laughed hard, then leaned over and kissed Chat on the cheek. "You're such a dork, Chat Noir. But that's something I've always liked about you."

* * *

Chat hung out with Marinette for a while longer, though he seemed... distracted, for some strange reason.

"You will come visit me tomorrow, won't you, Chat?" Marinette asked, giving him a warm smile. "I'll decorate my ears any way you like for the occasion."

"All right," he blushed, "have your fun. I deserve it after that. And I will absolutely be there."

"Listen, Chat?" Marinette reached over and hugged him. "You are one of the sweetest people I know, and don't ever forget that. I won't. It feels really good knowing that you watch over me, the way that you do, even when I pick on you. Thank you for that..."

Chat said nothing, but smiled warmly and returned the hug.

"I'm still going to pick on you, because I'm too good at it not to," she snickered.

"Oh, I know," laughed Chat. "Sweet dreams, Princess. Enjoy them tomorrow night in your own bed."

"Can't wait!"

Once she was sure that Chat had left, Marinette burst out in a huge fit of laughter. She took her earrings out and looked at them in her hand.  _I'm glad I had Mom bring my purse here, so I'd have it while staying here,_  she thought.  _That way, I had my emergency stash handy, including..._

_Chat Noir, you were standing RIGHT NEXT TO ME in Dark Owl's trap when I pulled out fake Miraculouses made of salt dough! It's a good thing you were too caught up in your own cleverness to think about that right now._

_Oh,_   _Chat_ , she grinned.  _You ARE SO my favorite dork._

* * *

The next day went by in a flash for Marinette. Checking out of the hospital was the hurry-up-and-wait experience that it always is, but before she knew it she was back in her room with all the comforts of home.

Her phone lit up again and again, as she expected. Alya set up a lunch date - "at a DIFFERENT shopping district!", she insisted, making Marinette laugh. Rose sent her an e-card full of flowers and warm wishes. After several more checked in, she got the call she'd been dreaming of...

"ADRIEN! Hi! I'm so glad you, um, to hear from, how are you doing?"  _SENTENCES, Marinette! Nouns and verbs!_

"I'm fine, Marinette, how are you? I, uh, just heard about your accident! I wish I could've come to see you in the hospital," said Adrien.

 _Probably for the best - it would have set off all my heart and blood pressure monitors,_  she giggled to herself. "Don't worry about that, I wasn't even there for very long. Just a bump on the head and it's not like I use that much, anyway..." she told him.

"Hardly," he laughed. "I'll let you rest, but I just wanted you to know that I was thinking about you."

He heard silence. "Marinette?"

On the other end of the line, Marinette tried to climb back down from the ceiling.  _ADRIEN WAS THINKING ABOUT ME! ADRIEN WAS THINKING ABOUT _ME_! "_ Yeah! I, uh... I'm glad. I was thinking about you, too. Not, like, the whole time, that would be silly of me, but..."

"So, um... will I see you again at school soon?" Adrien asked.

"I should be back next week," she told him. "I can do things around the neighborhood now, but I'm taking it easy."

"Good! If I get a chance, can I... um... come see you?" he asked, a little shyly.

"You... don't even have to ask," Marinette stammered.

"I don't?" he replied, a little surprised.

"I MEAN of course you can visit! I'd always be happy to see you," she corrected herself, trying to keep from screaming with delight.

"I'll keep in touch, I promise. I'm so glad you're doing better, Marinette. Until then?"

"Y-yeah... Bye!"

"Deeeeeeeep breaths," she grinned, lying back.

* * *

Not long after, Marinette heard a noise on her balcony.  _Huh!_ she thought.  _Chat's learning to land more softly. Or... maybe that's Ladybug!_

She climbed up the ladder, eagerly. Either visitor would be welcome about now. "Hi, there!" she called out as she cleared the hatch. "I..."

Her jaw dropped as her eyes processed what she saw. Her balcony had her usual plants, furniture and decorations on it... with the addition of a small Chinese man, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses, reclining on a lounge chair and enjoying the pleasant weather. Seeing her approach, the man smiled, removed his sunglasses and rose to meet her.

"Hello, Ladybug," said Master Fu.

* * *

Next time:

* What's Master Fu doing on Marinette's balcony?

* (Hey, how did he get up there, anyway?)

* Chat and Ladybug go on the hunt for Blastwave. Who might not make himself hard to find...

* Marinette finds herself needed, in more ways than one...


	3. All or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu visits Marinette, with a lot to talk about. Likewise for a certain kittycat, who gets Marinette's full attention. Ladybug gets some practice in -- followed by the real thing...

* * *

Marinette stood very still, halfway through the entrance to her balcony, trying to clear her head.  _I have to be hallucinating. Did I bump my skull on the hatch or something? I'd swear that that's -_

Master Fu approached her, extending his hand towards hers. "Please, come join me, Marinette. It is good to see you! Do you need my assistance?"

"N-no," she stammered, climbing up the rest of the way. "It's nice to see you, too, Master Fu. I  _am_ seeing you here, right? How did you get up here?"

"Over a hundred and eighty years, a person learns a few tricks," he laughed. "Also where to find a very large ladder. Come, sit down with me! Take it easy, enjoy the breeze. How are you feeling, Marinette?"

"Physically? Not bad, honestly," Marinette answered. "It wasn't the most fun thing I've ever done, but everyone at the hospital was nice, I got lots of visitors..."

"Which is one reason that I am here," the old man said. "I apologize that I could not visit you there and wish you well. But since I've never actually met your parents, or your friends..."

"...They might wonder why a strange man they'd never heard of was visiting," she smiled back. "Yeah, that might have raised a few questions! I understand completely. In fact, I'm a little surprised that you heard about it at all..."

"I do try to keep up with the news," said Master Fu, "especially when it comes to Hawkmoth's actions. So when I heard that Ladybug had disappeared in battle, I was most concerned for you. Even more so when Wayzz felt Tikki reawaken... and sensed a different aura around her."

Marinette went quiet.

"A very strong, and positive aura," he added. "A very good omen. But... I was hoping that we could discuss what has happened, if you feel up to that right now."

"I am," she said, meekly. "I hope that I haven't lost your trust, Master Fu."

"Absolutely not!" Master Fu responded, without hesitation. "You have been a most fine Ladybug! And I hope that you will be again, soon! But we have some things to talk about."

* * *

"Firstly," said Master Fu, "physically, you are 'not bad' and getting better. That is good to know. But your mind and your heart are just as important as your body, and also need time to heal. Marinette , can you tell me what your worries are?"

"Well, for one, I am... really embarrassed that I lost my Miraculous," Marinette admitted. "I made a terrible mistake."

"Not from the news reports I saw," he replied. "Were you not trying to save lives? To protect innocents?"

"Yes! But... Master, I let my guard down. I must've been careless."

"You cared more for the people behind your shield than for your own safety. That's not carelessness. That's your nature," he smiled. "You could not have known how powerful that villain was, but you jumped in instinctively. That's something to be proud of, Marinette, not embarrassed."

"It cost me the Miraculous you entrusted me with," she countered. "Hawkmoth could have it right now."

"But does he?" Master Fu asked, quickly.

Marinette paused, then said, "...No. But that's because I got lucky."

"Luck is what a Ladybug is all about," laughed Master Fu. "I'm glad it didn't desert you when you needed it most. What else do you feel?"

"Honestly?" Marinette shuddered.  _I really don't want to admit this._ "I'm scared, Master Fu. Very scared. My feelings are pulling me in two directions..."

The old man nodded for her to continue.

"I'm terrified that I'm going to fail again... and that this time innocent people will be hurt, instead of me. Or along with me." She took a deep breath. "But I'm more terrified that a brave, honest, caring person will get hurt in my place. BECAUSE of me. Because I put her in harm's way."

* * *

"Did you, now?" His eyes were caring, but simultaneously riveted on hers. "Tell me about this person. What should I know about her?"

Marinette closed her eyes, rummaging through her memories, avoiding his gaze for the moment. "I know her. Or, rather, without the mask she's said we know each other well. I don't know her real name yet; she asked me to call her 'Carol' for now. Somehow, she got a cell phone to me in the hospital; that's how I contacted her. She must be someone who visited me there, but there were so many people who came, and I was so hazy at first..."

"That is all right, Marinette. Don't pressure yourself when it's something you cannot know yet. What happened next?" he asked, softly.

"She insisted that she'll return the earrings, when I'm ready... but she knew that I'm not. Not yet. And Paris needs a Ladybug with Blastwave still out there. So, she..." Marinette swallowed hard. "She volunteered to act in my place, to defend Paris until that happens. I made sure that she understood just how dangerous it was, but she wouldn't give up. She seemed very sincere, very compassionate... and I didn't feel like I had a choice! So I told her to put on the earrings, so we'd see what Tikki thought of her. Evidently, Tikki approved."

"Tikki has very good instincts. She always has," smiled Master Fu.

"And Carol brought Tikki to visit me, my last night in the hospital! All of a sudden, Tikki was there and hugging me, and Carol snuck into the bathroom so that we could talk it out. She asked me if I wanted to take Tikki back, right there and then."

"She offered to return the Miraculous, and you said no?" he asked, guiding the conversation where he needed it to go. "Why?"

"I said not yet, not no," she demurred. "I'm supposed to rest up for the next week to let myself heal. I wanted to accept them... so much... but if I had the earrings now, I couldn't be Ladybug yet, and we'd be right back where we started with no Ladybug to defend Paris when Blastwave comes back."

Master Fu nodded silently.

"But the fact that she OFFERED them meant a lot to me, and Tikki agreed. She really likes Carol," continued Marinette, "and apparently SHE recognizes Carol's real identity and approves. And from what Carol told me, she passed Chat's tests as well."

"She's met Chat Noir? Interesting," Master Fu pondered. "Have you talked to him yourself?"

"He came to visit me in the hospital... but I can't really talk about Ladybug with him as Marinette, can I? Although," she giggled, "he did SUSPECT that I was Ladybug, from the timing of our injuries! I faked him out with salt dough earrings from my purse and a little quick thinking."

"Your mind is quite sharp, even when it's a little fuzzy," he grinned.

"Once I talked with Carol, I let Tikki return to her... she transformed... and I don't mind telling you that watching Ladybug walk out of my bathroom was a little strange for me! But as soon as I saw her... I just had a feeling that I did the right thing. That the Miraculous is in good hands. She's nervous about being Ladybug and fighting Blastwave, she has lots of doubts about herself, but she feels a sincere need to do this."

"I agree." Master Fu stood up. "I remember seeing another very nervous, inexperienced Ladybug once, not all that long ago. She overcame her fears and became the best Ladybug I've ever known. I trust her judgment very much." He grinned. "The fact that I agree with that judgment also helps. But now I must wonder..."

Master Fu knelt in front of Marinette, a questioning expression on his face. "...will that Ladybug return?"

* * *

Marinette rubbed her forehead, nervously. "I... hope so. I want her to. But I won't know for sure until I'm tested, until I have to face him again, and find out if I'm ready or if I'll run away and hide."

"And let someone else face the danger? That's not the Ladybug I know," Master Fu chided.

"You barely knew a girl named Marinette before you made her that Ladybug," she replied. "Maybe you should've tested her first."

"As you may remember... I did." She flashed back to pulling a familiar old man out of the path of a speeding car, making sure he was all right on the sidewalk, and giving him a pastry even though she was already late for school. "She passed with flying colors. And she will again."

"You're sure?" Marinette looked at Master Fu, an unsure expression on her face.

"I see a girl as concerned for Carol as she is for herself. More so. I see her now, afraid and full of doubts... but aren't we all, sometimes? And I've seen you overcome that many times, Marinette. And when you're ready, you will." He met her gaze, evenly. "I didn't choose a hero because she had a Miraculous. I gave a Miraculous to a hero."

She reached out and hugged her mentor, whispering, "Thank you, Master Fu."

"I have but one more question for you, Marinette," he said, with a warm smile. "Do... you happen to have a very large ladder? I may want to get down from here at some point."

Marinette stared at him. "What about the one you used to get up here?"

"I said I knew where to find a large ladder. I didn't say I had it here."

* * *

Somewhere across town, Carol finished getting dressed... and prepared herself mentally to put on a very different outfit.

"Tikki..." she asked, "How does Marinette usually do this? Does she go out on a regular patrol route, does she have a police scanner to find trouble, or does she just wait for Akumas to surface?"

"Well, you can imagine that Marinette can't exactly bring a police scanner to school with her," explained Tikki. "Honestly, it's mostly Akumas; the police handle most of the everyday things in Paris pretty well. She and Chat do both go out and patrol sometimes, just to see who they can find who needs help, but she doesn't have a single set route for that."

"I think I'd like to do that," she replied. "I want more practice at this, I'm sure I can find people to help, and it wouldn't hurt to let Parisians know that their hero is back on duty. Are you up for that, Tikki?"

"Sure!" the Kwami chirped. "Just remember, if you use Lucky Charm, you only have five minutes after that. But Ladybug's transformation doesn't take a lot out of me, otherwise; I can do that for hours at a time."

"All right, then. Let's get a little exercise. Tikki... spots on!"

* * *

Downtown, a news crew was busy delivering a report on renovations to the Hôtel de Ville, Paris's City Hall.

"The cranes are expected to be in place for at least another week," reported Nadja Chamack, pointing out the construction in progress. "Crews are working on the roof on the south side at the moment, taking care not to damage the gardens at ground level. A spokesman for Mayor Bourgeois referred to the fixes as 'long overdue', and..."

A loud crashing noise was heard, followed by many people yelling. The camera swung upwards to witness a worker who had slipped on an unexpectedly loose tile, went sliding down the roof, and was dangling precariously from a single safety rope, several stories up!

"Breaking news!" gasped Nadja, "We are reporting live from an accident at the Hôtel de Ville! A worker is hanging on for dear life, having slipped off the roof! You can see other workers scrambling to get him up to safety, but they're having trouble reaching him..."

"HELP!" screamed the worker. "This rope isn't going to hold long!"

"Down there, Philip," Nadja directed her cameraman. "Ground workers are scrambling to fetch safety netting and get it in place; let's hope that they are in time... WAIT!"

Abruptly, a red blur flashed towards the endangered worker.

"Is that... IT'S LADYBUG!" Nadja announced. "Are you getting all this, Philip?" She watched as the heroine launched herself up to the roof and grabbed the worker with a well-aimed yo-yo toss.

"I've got you, sir," Ladybug called. As she strained to pull him up, the safety rope that had temporarily saved him snapped! "Relax, it's okay! You're not going anywhere," Ladybug assured him as she got him up to the edge of the roof.

The cheers of the workers filled the air. Ladybug saluted them with a thankful wave, then started to swing away.

"LADYBUG! LADYBUG! Can we get a quick word?" Nadja called out loudly. Ladybug heard her and headed down to where the news crew was set up.

"Hi!" Ladybug said, a little nervously.  _I'll want to make this brief - I don't want to give away more than I should about the situation..._

_"Excellent_  work as always, Ladybug!" gushed Nadja. "Paris will be  _thrilled_  to see that you're back in action. Can you comment on your recent disappearance after your fight with Hawkmoth's latest villain?"

"Nothing serious," answered Ladybug, with a shy smile. "I was a little shaken up, but otherwise unhurt. Chat Noir and our brave firemen and paramedics did a wonderful job of getting the injured to safety and maintaining order, and Chat and I have been monitoring the situation since. When Blastwave returns, we'll be ready for him."

"Good to hear, Ladybug," Nadja replied. "That is... quite a new costume for you, isn't it?"

"Oh, you know, Nadja, a girl's got to try some different looks now and then! I haven't settled on this one permanently. It's also redesigned a little to help with this villain in particular - but I can't give away all my secrets," said Ladybug, putting a finger to her lips.

"Were you expecting trouble in this area today?" asked Nadja.

"Not at all! I'm just very happy I was in the neighborhood and could help," Ladybug grinned, turning to leave. " _Au revoir!"_

"There you have it," Nadja said, turning back to the camera. "Ladybug's return, a tragedy averted, and an update on the current Akuma situation. This is Nadja Chamack for TV 5. Don't be bemused, it's just the news..."

* * *

Ladybug was in the north side of Paris not long afterwards, working on practicing her accuracy, when she felt a vibration at her waist. She pulled her phone out, thinking to herself,  _I'm glad I asked for pockets on this costume! I don't know how Marinette gets by without them._

She checked her phone and found a message:

**[Marinette]** **See? I told you that you were a natural at this.**

Ladybug smiled at that, and sent back:

**[LB] May I call?**

**[Marinette]** **Sure, I'm by myself right now.**

She dialed out, and Marinette picked up right away. "Hi!" Marinette said, "I just saw your rescue, and your interview with Nadja on my phone! Very nice work!"

"Thank you," Ladybug said. "Wow, that didn't take long to go public, did it?"

"News crews are everywhere," laughed Marinette. "It's one reason I keep my hair fairly short and tied back - after wind turns it into a rat's nest, I hate being on camera! But with your mask style, that's not really a problem, is it?"

"I might have Tikki change that back; I'm debating about it," she replied. "I mean, if Tikki can turn my hair a different color, that's disguise enough, right? Maybe dark like yours."

"What color is your hair normally?" asked Marinette.

"I, um... can't tell you that yet?" mumbled Ladybug.

"Just testing your secret identity skills," Marinette giggled. "I think you handled Nadja just right; now Paris knows Ladybug's back, but not that you're a new Ladybug. I talked with my... mentor this morning, and he thinks you're doing great, too."

"Your mentor? Is that someone I need to meet?" she asked.

"Probably not?" Marinette reasoned. "I didn't actually meet him and know who he was until months after I became Ladybug. He has his reasons for staying in the background... I gave him the rundown of what happened to me and how you ended up wearing spots, and he's good with it. Trust me, if he needs to reach you, he'll find YOU."

Ladybug exhaled loudly. "Whew! That's a relief. I had visions of visitors in the night yelling WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE EARRINGS?"

"Why wouldn't he approve?" Marinette pointed out. "Ladybug, you saved that man's life today! That's what's important. Keeping my secrets well is just icing on the cake... and as a baker's daughter, I know all about icing cakes, trust me."

"Oh, I know, Marinette. Your baked goods are always delicious..." noted Ladybug.

"You've... eaten things I've baked?" asked Marinette, hesitantly.

"Um... okay! Maybe I need to practice my secret identity stuff more than my yo-yo swinging," Ladybug stammered.

"If it'll make you feel better, that really doesn't narrow it down all that much," Marinette reassured her. "Don't sweat it. I'm not going to Twenty Questions you out of your mask until you want it off."

_It really doesn't!_  she thought, thinking of girls and women she knew well.  _I mean, I've brought desserts and cookies to everyone in my classes, I've sent some home with Alya for her mom and family... Penny had some when we were filming at the bakery the other day... or maybe she just means things from my parents' bakery in general? In which case it really doesn't narrow it down at all._

"Anyway..." said Marinette, "this is just me saying 'good job!' I'm proud of you, so keep it up."

"Praise, indeed," Ladybug blushed. "Thank you. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

Across town, Nathalie brought her tablet in to show Gabriel Agreste, who was busy on a computer of his own.

"Did you see this footage from this afternoon?" she asked, holding up a clip from Nadja's news report.

"I did," said Gabriel. "And I am... rather troubled by it. Look here..."

She came over and watched him compare older photographs of Ladybug in action to today's footage of Ladybug's rescue. "It's not just the costume, however... unimpressive the alterations to it may be. Here... and here... and here. The lines are different, the body language is different. Even the facial structure."

"So you're saying this isn't just an unfortunate costume change..." Nathalie suggested.

"...but a change behind the mask, as well." Gabriel raised an eyebrow and folded his hands together. "A new player has entered our great game. I'm not sure that I like the implications."

"How so?" she asked. "I'd presume that a new, inexperienced Ladybug would be far less difficult to defeat."

"And that is not incorrect," agreed Gabriel. "But why the change? We've never seen any evidence of that before. Our impactful friend may have seriously injured, or even killed the previous Ladybug... which was not my intention."

At Nathalie's questioning face, he replied, "Ladybug is many things to me, foremost an enemy to be defeated... but she is also a child, Nathalie! Or was. Early teens, judging from her proportions. I am a villain, but not a sadist! I would snuff her out without a second thought, should I gain her Miraculous and accomplish my grand purpose by doing so... but I would rather not maim or kill without need. Better to seize it from her warm hand than pry it from her cold one. Especially since I am still not ruling out that my son has his own dark secret..."

He pondered the situation for a moment, then nodded. "But as far as the girl goes, some sacrifices may be necessary. With all the damage he had caused, I ordered Blastwave to stand down before the military got called in... but perhaps it is time for him to resume his task."

Nathalie watched him walk over to a certain picture, press the secret buttons hidden on it, and descend to Hawkmoth's lair.  _I never thought I'd see you going soft, Gabriel,_  she thought.  _Not with what we both know is at stake. Whoever this new Ladybug is... she knew the job was dangerous when she took it._

* * *

Lying back on her bed, Marinette pondered what Master Fu had said earlier.  _Am I overreacting?_  she wondered.  _So I lost one fight. A villain got in a lucky shot. So what? Is that so terrible?_

The feeling of waking up in a hospital, without her Miraculous, not knowing what had happened came back to her.  _Easy for him to say! He's not the one who screwed up. Or the one who nearly got herself killed. I could've broken my neck when I hit that wall, or when I fell without my earrings in. Or when I was lying there, helpless, if Carol hadn't come along when she did._

A familiar *TH-BMMP!* on her roof shook her out of that state.  _Okay, time to stop feeling sorry for myself... for now. I have a kitty to pet._

From downstairs, she heard her mother's voice, concerned. "Marinette? Are you all right?" Sabine called.

"Yes, Mom!" she yelled back. "That noise wasn't me, it was... from upstairs."

"Oh!" The implication sunk in quickly. "Well, then, tell him I said hello!" Sabine answered.

_That's one thing about Chat Noir,_  Marinette grinned.  _Mom knows I'm the safest girl in Paris when HE'S near me. I ought to invite him here to dinner some night, so Mom and Dad can get to know him properly!_

"Hi, Kitty!" she called as she climbed up to the balcony. "I bet I know what brings you here today..."

"What's that?" Chat asked, grinning as he perched on the railing.

"Girls with head injuries are easier to catch," she replied with a smirk.

"If I truly set my heart on chasing you, Marinette..." smiled Chat, "you wouldn't  _want_  to run."

"True," Marinette grinned, "I'd be too busy laughing my head off. Glad you could stop by, though..."

"Yep!" groaned Chat, "Your head's feeling a lot better. Maybe I should be the one running."

"But then I couldn't do this," smiled Marinette, walking over and hugging him. "You know I'm always glad to see you. How are you doing?"

"Same old," he said, settling down into a chair. "Waiting for a villain to show so I can blow off some steam. Say... did you see my, uh, temporary new partner this morning?"

"I did! It was on the TV 5 News at Noon," she answered. "Looks like she did great!"

"Yeah, she did," Chat agreed, a little hesitantly. "No idea who she really is, but that's nothing new for me and Ladybugs. But it looks to me like whoever picks 'em made another good choice. Everything's going to be okay."

Marinette watched Chat's face closely.  _He's... no, he's not okay. Not at all. He's covering for it well, but I can see it in his eyes. He can't hide that from me._

* * *

"You sure that you're all right, Chat?" she asked. "I'm sure that your Lady will be back as soon as she's able. But I know you well enough to know that you'd better TALK to me right now, Mister..."

"I know..." Chat smiled at his friend.  _Of course she knows. Everything but my real name is an open book to her._

Having been caught by Marinette, he let more of his real feelings show, slumping down in his chair. "I'm just...  _really_  worried about her. Even if she is healing well, I think she might be taking this one  _so_  hard... and it hurts me so much that I'm not there helping her."

"What do you mean by that, Chat?" asked Marinette, giving him her sincere and full attention. "Do you really think that she doesn't understand?"  _Or that you're not making her melt right now, talking like that?_

"Well..." he began, "I'm... kind of used to getting my butt handed to me in villain fights. That's what I'm there for."

"That is NOT what you're there for, Chat Noir," Marinette lectured him, surprising even herself with how quickly and forcefully it came out. "You're her partner, not her decoy."

"Ladybug protects Paris, I protect Ladybug," Chat countered. "Doesn't make us less of a team, but I take hits so she doesn't have to. I'm proud of that."

"Be that as it may..." she allowed, "what's different about this time? You didn't fail her; you had no way of being there when it happened."

"I remember the first time I lost a fight as Chat... and I mean, REALLY lost badly," he said, quietly. "It took an awful lot of willpower to get back up off the mat and try again. By now, I'm... okay, not USED to it, but it's happened enough that I'm better prepared when it happens. But my Ladybug... she never gets totalled like Blastwave totalled her. She woke up in a hospital, with no Miraculous, not knowing what happened - and I still wasn't there. And that  _kills_  me, Marinette."

"Chat..." Marinette reached out and took his hand. "Ladybug trusts you completely. You  _know_  that. She doesn't blame you at all."  _Please don't blame yourself for what I did. When you hurt, I hurt._

"If that happened to me, Marinette... I'd be curled up in a little ball, scared as hell, wondering if I could ever put the mask on again," Chat shuddered.

Marinette felt a strange tension run through her.  _He is so perceptive when he wants to be... so sweet..._

"My lady is probably wondering that exact same thing... feeling so empty. I  _need_  to be with her right now, to tell her how much I need her, how important to me she will always be, what she really means to me. To give her all the strength that I can... And I have no idea where to find her. No idea at all." He sniffled slightly, and Marinette saw how just hard he was struggling to fight that down.

He was more than a little surprised when Marinette lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"M...Marinette?" Chat gasped, his arms cradling her out of instinct.

Marinette held on for dear life, trying to pull herself together. When she spoke, her voice came out in choked sobs.

"I have... no idea... why I'm not...  _so in love with you,_  Chat Noir. I... really wish... that I knew why."

Chat held her close, with no idea how to respond to that in words. His hand stroked her head, very gently. He whispered, "It's okay," to her over and over, holding back his own emotions mostly through being stunned at the obvious depth of hers.

* * *

Time passed.

* * *

Marinette looked up at Chat Noir with big bluebell eyes, tinged with red. "Hey," she whispered.

Chat had a very curious look on his face. "You want to tell me what that was all about, Princess?" he said, very softly.

With a sleepy smile, Marinette said, "Sometimes you just have to go and remind me that there's the heart of an angel in there."

Chat watched her rest her head against his chest, content just being close to him, and his own feelings went on a wild rollercoaster ride.  _That wasn't a spur-of-the-moment reaction. That's something that'd been brewing in her for a long time._

_I wonder -_

As if trained by professional Worst Timing In The Civilized Universe specialists, Chat Noir's communicator chose that moment to kick in.

"Chat Noir? I hope I'm doing this right... We have a problem!"

* * *

Chat closed his eyes in frustration. "Marinette... I hate to say this..."

"...But duty calls," she replied. "I know, Kitty. It's fine."

Chat hit a button on his communicator. "What's up, Ladybug?"

"Blastwave is back! He's downtown, middle of the street, taunting and laughing at civlians, about ten blocks north of the Françoise Dupont school... I'm not far away, hanging back and following him," Ladybug responded.

Marinette sat up with a start. "That's not far from us at all! The school's right over there!"

"Ladybug, I'm on my way! Don't engage until I get there, but if he threatens innocents..." Chat said. "Be careful. This villain is no joke."

"I wouldn't be Ladybug right now if he was! Do hurry, Chat."

He closed the communicator and knelt down next to Marinette again. "I need to take this guy out once and for all. Can you head downstairs and let your parents know to lock down the bakery? Stay safe with them. If anything happened to you..." Chat shook his head. "I've already seen that happen once. That was enough for a lifetime."

Marinette pulled him a little closer. "And I need YOU to be careful. Keep her safe, and YOU stay safe. Don't take any wild chances. I..." she said, her voice fading.

"I'll be careful," he said. "It's -"

"PROMISE me!" Marinette insisted.

"I promise," Chat replied, sincerely. "Can... we talk later, Marinette? I feel like we ought to."

"I'm okay, Chat," murmured Marinette. "Honest. I'm just... ever since that accident the other day, my emotions are all over the place, okay? Give him a good one for me."

"I will," he smiled, and then he was airborne and on his way.

* * *

Marinette curled up with her knees to her chest, processing what had just happened.  _I couldn't help myself. He was so sincere, so caring. So much like Adrien. He has to stay safe. He just has to..._

_...and even from here, maybe I can help._

She pulled out her phone and called Ladybug, quickly, and was a little surprised when she picked up.

"Marinette? I'm trailing Blastwave now. He hasn't seen me yet," Ladybug hissed.

"Chat Noir is on his way, any minute now. BE CAREFUL. You two will want to lead him somewhere open and deserted if you can. There's a park not far south of you..."

"That makes sense. The less collateral damage, the better. I... see something bouncing along the rooftops; that must be Chat. Should I signal him?"

"Not yet!" Marinette said. "Right now, you have the advantage, he doesn't know you're there. Do you see anything... removable on him, something one of you could grab?"

"Hmmm. The goggles on his face, maybe?" Ladybug asked.

"That was my bet for where his Akuma is, too. But that won't be easy to get at, because you'll have to get close. Or Chat will."

"Here he goes... Wish us luck!"

Marinette tried to yell "WAIT! Keep me on the line!" in time, but was left staring at her disconnected cell phone.

* * *

Chat Noir dropped down to street level in front of Blastwave, who seemed unsurprised.

"So you're the one causing all the trouble!" snapped Chat. "Time for a little payback."

"It's almost like, by walking down the middle of a street in broad daylight, I  _wanted_ you to show up!" grinned the villain. "It's hard to take your Miraculous if you're in hiding."

"Come on, then!" Chat extended his baton into a staff and shifted to a fighting stance. He saw Ladybug on a nearby rooftop and gave her what he hoped was an imperceptible nod. "What are you waiting for?"

"Your little red buddy to show up. Or was I too rough on her last time?" Blastwave smirked. "She was no fun at all! One good shot and she disappeared."

Chat growled, and leapt closer. Blastwave raised an arm, causing Chat to back away cautiously. "You're not much fun either, it seems!" Blastwave taunted. "You won't get close enough for me to introduce myself properly."

Ladybug lowered herself to the street as quietly as she could manage.  _I need to play defense for now,_  she thought.  _If he doesn't know I'm here, maybe I can get a free shot at those goggles..._

"Here! Let's see who else might want to play." Blastwave stretched both arms out at his sides, pointing them at buildings on both sides of the street, and firing off concussive blasts...

"NO!" shouted Chat. "You want a Miraculous? Try to take mine."

"These buildings are like s'mores! Crunchy on the outside, but a nice gooey center, and I can't just stop at two..." He peppered the area with blasts, causing screams from those hiding inside the stores he targeted.

_He's doing the same thing he did to Marinette!_ Ladybug thought.  _Luring him into protecting innocents, then cutting loose on him! I... can't let that happen._ She crept forward, aimed carefully, and threw her yo-yo at his head...

"OW!" Blastwave yelled. He moved at just the wrong moment, and instead of wrapping around the goggles, the yo-yo bounced cleanly off the top of his skull. "THERE you are," he shouted, spinning around and firing wildly. "You look different. Guess I did break the last one!"

_YIKES!_ thought Ladybug. She leapt out of the way, watching the street buckle where she'd been standing.  _What would that have done to ME? I still don't know what damage I can take in this suit. I've seen Ladybug take some serious hits, but..._

"Cover the civilians, Ladybug!" yelled Chat. "I'll take Ugly here." He swept at Blastwave's legs with his staff, only scoring a glancing blow, then dodged an explosive fist in return.

Ladybug scanned the sidewalks. Most of the people around had already had the good sense to vacate, but some of the people who were in stores hit by Blastwave were running for better cover. "Come on!" she called to a group on the east side, "get as far from him as you can!"

They ran, frantically. One of them, a teenage girl, stumbled and fell; rather than get up, she huddled in fear. Ladybug ran forward to try and help her, and gasped;  _pink bandana, multicolored dreadlocks - that's..._

"Mylène! NO!" Ladybug shouted, with thought becoming action instantly. She saw Blastwave turning his attention towards her, and dove on top of the fallen girl.  _Don't care what he does to me, I won't let him hurt hNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGHHH!_

The shockwaves tore into Ladybug, pulling a scream from her body. Desperately, she rolled, trying to remain between Mylène and the brunt of it; she felt like her teeth were about to fly out of her mouth. The pair tumbled about twenty feet before rolling to a stop.

Ladybug managed to get back to all fours, groaning, as Mylène crawled away. She saw Ivan double back, calling to the fallen girl.

"Ivan! Get Mylène out of there, NOW!" she moaned.

"Yeah! I... wait, you know our names?" Ivan said.

"MOVE IT!"

Ladybug turned back around... only to see Blastwave close to her, grinning at her, extending both arms. "See, I like this game! It's fun, and easy to win! I threaten a civilian, a Ladybug gets in the way, and then I do this..."

She flinched, covering her face with her arms, knowing it wouldn't help... then saw Chat Noir leap in front of her, arms extended.

"CHAT, NO-"

*KRAKABOOM!*

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir flew through the air with the greatest of ease. Truth to tell, they didn't have a lot of choice in the matter.

The pair crashed through the front window of a department store, skidding to a stop about halfway down one of the middle aisles.

_He's... too strong..._  Ladybug thought. She looked at Chat, who was motionless.  _Good lord, please let him be all right... I guess I have no choice but to try this._

"LUCKY CHARM!" she shouted, throwing her hand into the air. The energy pulsed above her head, and coalesced into...

_An airhorn?_

_What the heck am I supposed to do with an airhorn?_

She looked around the room, frantically, trying to concentrate.  _Aren't objects supposed to, like, jump out at me to use with this?_

Nothing did.

Quickly, she grabbed Chat Noir's legs and dragged him as fast as she could, as far away from the menace as her aching body could manage...

* * *

Marinette was in full panic mode, huddled on her balcony. She could hear the explosions in the distance; every one she heard was one more moment where the villain was still loose. Where her new friend, or her...  _chaton_  could be in deadly danger.

And they weren't stopping.

_Come on come on COME ON, Ladybug_ , she thought.  _I don't want to call and distract you! But WHAT IS HAPPENING over there?_

Abruptly, it rang, and Marinette nearly blistered her finger swiping to accept it.

"LADYBUG! What is happeni-"

"Marinette... I'm  _so scared,"_  she heard.

"Talk to me, Ladybug, focus! What happened?" cried Marinette.

"We both got blasted. Me trying to protect Mylène, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Chat took both barrels protecting me. He's unconscious. I got him to a back room, but..."

_Oh no no no no no no no!_ "Chat is out cold?" A fierce chill ran down Marinette's spine.

"I used Lucky Charm, I got an airhorn. I have no idea what to do with it. My earrings are beeping... and I know what that means," Ladybug half-whispered. "I'm changing back in a minute, and I'm Chat's only defense. What do I do with a Lucky Charm, Marinette?"

"Nothing is leaping out at you to use it with, or on?" panicked Marinette.  _There's usually SOMETHING nearby! What could be wrong?_

"It just beeped again. It's my last dot. I can hear the explosions getting closer; he's toying with us now," whispered Ladybug. "I don't know what to do."

"Carol, listen! I -"

"My name's not Carol, Marinette. It's -"

*KABOOM!*

"He's getting closer," Ladybug panted...

Marinette heard a faint whooshing sound.

"CAROL?"

"It's me," an oddly familiar voice said, quietly. "I don't know what this horn can do, but I can't stay here and hide because that'll lead him straight to Chat. I'm going to do... what I can. Tikki needs to recharge. Marinette?"

The detransformed Ladybug listened, and heard only loud thumping sounds from Marinette's end.

"If I don't get out of this in one piece... it was an honor to fill your shoes. Even just for one day. He's almost here."

thump thump thump thump thump

" _Au revoir, mon amie."_

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP

**[Call Ended]**

* * *

Marinette didn't hear the last lines from Ladybug... or Carol... or whatever name she had been about to divulge. Talking, thinking and self-preservation were no longer on her to-do list.

All she heard was the rhythmic thumping sound of her shoes on the pavement, as she ran in the direction of the fight as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Next time:

* The dramatic conclusion.

* Who or what will Marinette find...

* ...And who or what will they become?


	4. All Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is unconscious, the new Ladybug is detransformed, and the original is running her legs off to get there in time. In time for... what? She's not sure. But neither is anyone else.
> 
> The showdown with Blastwave shuffles the Miraculous deck yet again. Who will be standing in the end?

* * *

Once in a Lifetime, Chapter 4: All Together Now

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng ran.

She ran as if the devil himself was at her heels... instead of six or seven blocks directly ahead of her.

Several trains of thought competed to reach her conscious mind at once...

_You have no powers; what do you think you are running there to do? He's going to KILL YOU._

_You couldn't beat him AS LADYBUG. The new Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't beat him TOGETHER._

_You're still recovering. You're still hurt. You're still not thinking straight._

_Your head is pounding just from running, and you're not even halfway there yet. Sit down before you fall down._

_Your mother and father would be screaming at you if they'd seen you leave the house like this... let alone towards a SUPERVILLAIN FIGHT._

_Do you know which dress they should bury you in after you get there? If you make it there? Do you think you'll get to say anything before Blastwave takes one look at you, laughs, and blasts you halfway to Brussels?_

_What ARE you doing, Marinette?_

She did hear them, faintly, but none of them registered. A wall blocked them off, with a picture on it of Chat Noir -  _her_  sweet, caring, protective Chat Noir - at the mercy of the villain that had nearly killed her. And of a brave young woman wearing her costume, trying her best, standing in her shoes and about to suffer her fate.

And behind that wall, there was a single, solitary, simple thought:

_RUN, MARINETTE!_

* * *

Adrien opened his eyes, slowly. He was in a dark place, unfamiliar to him, lying on what felt like an old sofa. His head felt like he'd been tumbling in a clothes dryer for the last three hours.

_What in the world just..._

He looked around him, slowly.  _Why am I half-blind?_ He reached up to feel his face, half expecting to find a blindfold or his mask off-center.  _My Chat form has fantastic night vision..._

_...what!_

It finally clicked in his brain that he didn't feel leather and claws when he touched his face; he felt skin on skin.

A fast grope confirmed it; he wasn't Chat Noir, he was himself.  _How? I never said "Claws in..."_

He reached down to check his hands, and gasped loudly; his Miraculous was gone!

"NO!" he yelped, leaping to his feet... a bit too quickly. Dizzy, he sank back down.  _Not good. SO not good. Did Blastwave take it from me? Did Hawkmoth capture me? Am I in, like, a dungeon of his or something?_

_Think, Adrien, think. First off, who even HAS dungeons any more? And even if he did, I doubt that he'd keep sofas in them for the comfort of his guests._

He fumbled in the very dim light and managed to find his phone.  _A_ _t least that's something,_ he thought.  _Not like I have Ladybug's number... either of them... but I can at least use it as a makeshift flashlight -_

_LADYBUG! Is she -_

He waved his phone in all directions around him. "LADYBUG!" he hissed, quietly. "Are you here?" There was no sign of her in the room, as far as he could tell. Wherever she was - if he HAD managed to save her by diving in front of her - he had no way to find out if she still had her own Miraculous, if she was all right, if she was conscious, if she was...

 _STOP IT!_ he ordered himself.  _You took the full force and you're far from dead. You did what you could to protect her. And maybe my ring just came off my finger, like that time against Lady Wifi..._

Adrien got down on his hands and knees and started searching the floor around him, hoping for a miracle in the form of a silver ring.

* * *

Hawkmoth looked on, feeling a bit apprenhensive.  _It's the same thing as last time,_  he thought.  _Raw force is a potent weapon against these heroes... but not very productive in its end result._ He reached out through his telepathic connection with his villain du jour.

Blastwave felt the energy signature pulse around his face. "Blastwave!" Hawkmoth said. "You are succeeding where many others have failed against Ladybug and Chat Noir. But your victories and destruction are pointless unless you can recover their Miraculouses! Where are the heroes now?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "I caught the cat full-on; he and his girlfriend went flying in the direction I'm heading. Looks like they went flying through the front of La Samaritaine."

"Remain focused on the Miraculouses. Do your best to leave the civilians unharmed, if you would. The heroes are the only opponents that matter. Once you have their Miraculouses, nothing on this continent can stop you."

"You feeling squeamish, Boss?" chuckled Blastwave.

 _Yes._ "Not at all," Hawkmoth scoffed. "I prefer to think of it as... conservation of effort. Waste not, want not. Targeting nobodies gains nothing. And failing to recover those Miraculouses will return you to nothing. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, I gotcha," grumbled the villain. "Jewelry first, fun second. At least the jewelry shouldn't take long."

* * *

"I am REALLY not sure about this strategy..." worried Tikki, from Carol's purse.

"Nor I," Carol replied. "But I don't know what else to do! Blastwave is hunting Chat and Ladybug and their Miraculouses, right? So..."

"So," Tikki repeated. "So now what are you planning on doing?"

"Blastwave doesn't know ME. Or... Adrien." She shook her head in utter disbelief. "To think that BOTH of them were...!"

"You can't dwell on that now," chided Tikki. "In fact, I'd prefer that you could forget it entirely, but that's not very likely."

"True," Carol agreed. "So, at least in theory, even if Blastwave finds Adrien in there, he has no reason to target him and he won't find Adrien's Miraculous. And, with a little luck, I can walk right out the front door, find you something to eat, and regroup. Somehow."

"And if you're not lucky...?" Tikki whimpered. "You could barely stand his attack WITH the costume. Without it..."

"Do I have a choice?" she replied. "You're out of gas, Tikki. Chat sacrificed himself for me; I can't let that go for nothing, or let him get hurt further. If Blastwave found Chat unconscious, what might he do to him? So it's just you and me... and this inexplicable airhorn."

"Hang onto that," ordered Tikki. "Lucky Charm never fails, though it doesn't always make sense at first glance. And please, please, please, whatever you do... don't even think about using both of those at the same time! The interaction of the magic could be so devastating that... just DON'T, okay?

"Got it," smiled Carol. "Now, let's get you undercover, and pray that I can keep a straight face..."

She steeled herself, rose to her feet, did her best to put a shocked and scared expression on her face, and scurried towards the front of the store.

* * *

Marinette's legs were rubber, but she persisted.

_Two more blocks... I need to start being very careful. I don't know exactly where Blastwave is..._

She could already see signs of a superfight in the buildings and street around her. Reluctantly, she stumbled over to a nearby bench and sat down, collecting her breath for a moment or two

_No sign of Chat Noir yet. Or... Carol. But I have no idea what Carol looks like, detransformed!_

Her head was pounding from the exertion.  _"Take it easy,"_   _the doctor said. Uh-huh. I'll get right on that, right after this supervillain._

She reasoned it out.   _I_ _don't know Carol on sight... but Carol knows me. So the best thing I can do is to stay out in plain sight, if I want her to find me..._

_...and then I have no idea what to do next._

* * *

Blastwave arrived at the front of the semi-demolished La Samaritaine department store, admiring his handiwork. "Yoo-hoo!" he called. "Ladybug, Ladybug, fly away home!"

The handful of people remaining in the store watched in terror as Blastwave strode down the middle aisle of the store, arms extended, ready to attack. "If any of you have seen Ladybug or Chat Noir... either tell me, or you won't like what happens next," he threatened, staring down the store patrons.

A middle-aged man on the left curled into a little ball, screaming, "I haven't seen them! I was in hiding! PLEASE don't hurt me..."

"Anyone ELSE?" snarled Blastwave, scanning the aisles with his arms extended menacingly.

A young red-headed woman called out to him from the other side of the store. "Mr... Villain? Ladybug and Chat Noir were here, but he was out cold. She dragged him out that back door towards the alley, looking for better cover."

"You sure about that?" Blastwave's gauntlet glowed ominously.

" _Oui_ ," she said, her voice shaky, cowering before him. "Please, let us go..."

He debated for a moment, then muttered, "Jewelry first, fun second," and lowered his gauntlet. "If you're lying, I'll remember you..." he yelled as he stomped off towards the rear exit.

* * *

On the other side of the store's rear wall, a door was cracked open just a hair, enabling Adrien to peer out.

 _That's... What is SHE doing here?_ thought Adrien.  _I know she was bluffing just now. Could... SHE couldn't be the new Ladybug, could she?_

He tried to think through the clues, but in his dazed state he didn't get far.  _I don't know, but she's the only lead I have right now, and the only person I recognize around here_.  _She must've been the one who got me to safety... and maybe SHE knows where my ring went! I have to follow her, make sure she'll be all right..._

Adrien slipped out through the door, watching the redhead and the other store patrons scattering out the front exit.  _Whoa!_ he thought, feeling the room spin a bit as he attempted to follow them.  _Or maybe she can make sure I'm all right._

* * *

Marinette followed the path of devastation with practiced eyes.  _Looks like they had a fight around here, then... oh, boy. That has to be where he launched them!_

She crept towards the department store, her legs rebelling against every step.  _What am I DOING?_  she thought.  _If that villain comes out, what am I going to -_

A group of people came running out. Most of them scattered randomly, in a panic. One of them, a redheaded woman, seemed more focused than the others...

_Wait! I know her! THAT'S..._

...and, suddenly, puzzle pieces snapped together in Marinette's mind.

"Hey!" Marinette called, standing up and waving to her, and was relieved when the young woman ran over and joined Marinette behind the bench she was using for cover.

"Marinette?! What are you DOING here?" the woman asked, stunned to see her there. "Did you RUN here, in your condition? This is INCREDIBLY dangerous! You..."

"Oh, I know exactly what Blastwave can do," said Marinette, grinning. "And I think you do, too. We're both awfully calm for normal people facing down a supervillain, aren't we?"

The redhead smiled, sheepishly. "Uh-huh. It would be  _miraculous_  if we got out of here in one piece."

"Carol?" Marinette whispered, hopefully.

"Guilty as charged..." smiled Caline Bustier, teacher, mentor, and now part-time superhero-in-training.

* * *

"Oh, my GOSH!" Marinette beamed, pulling her teacher into a hug. "I have SO MANY things I want to say to you! But we have to get out of this first..." Her smiling face quickly shifted to a calculating one. "Tikki, are you here?"

Tikki floated out of Caline's purse, saying, "No more need for secrets now. I'm here, but I'm hungry. Do you..."

"Say no more," smiled Marinette, reaching into her own purse for her macaron stash. "That should help get you back up as Ladybug shortly, Ms. Bustier..."

"Call me Caline. I think we're past that today, Marinette," she said. "Wait... get ME back up as Ladybug?"

"Who else?" Marinette asked. "I'm still shaky, and my head feels like a bongo drum after running here. Chat is... wait. Where IS Chat Noir?" she added, with increasing alarm.

Caline averted her eyes. "Do you want the good or the bad news first?"

She saw Marinette on the verge of a scream and calmed her, quickly. "Good news, obviously. He was okay when I left him; woozy, but okay. I got him into a break room in that store and laid him out on a sofa there... he took a nasty shot, but he remained Chat the whole time, so that helped protect him. I managed to bluff Blastwave into going the other way."

Marinette added all of that up and didn't entirely like the result. "Okay... so if he was just shaken up... where is Chat now?"

Caline extended her hand and opened it, slowly, showing a silver ring in her palm.

"Right here."

* * *

"WHAAAAAT?"

"Keep your voice down, Marinette!" warned Tikki. "Blastwave was headed straight for where they were hiding, Chat couldn't walk, and Blastwave is after the Miraculouses, not normal people... so, Carol... wait, I can say it now, Caline took his Miraculous off his finger. It should remove Chat as a target; he had to stay put where he was hiding, and we couldn't let it be taken."

"He is... wait." Caline stopped herself. "I have to watch what I say here. Marinette, do YOU know who's under Chat's mask?"

She shook her head, negatively. "I've avoided knowing that, for many reasons. Though NOW that I need to protect him..."

 _So Ladybug and Chat Noir have sat next to each other in my class all this time... and don't know each other's identities? This IS a strange world we live in,_  Caline thought.  _And Marinette has SUCH a crush on him, too! I wonder if I should try to help, once all this is done..._

"How are you going to protect him, Marinette, if you can't transform?" asked Tikki, gently. "We have to think this through."

"I know how much you care for him in both his identities, Marinette," added Caline. "It's obvious. But the best way to protect him is to..."

Marinette froze. "So you not only saw him, untransformed... but you  _know_  him? Who he really is?"  _Is he in our school? Is he in our CLASS?_

Tikki chattered, "This is NOT the TIME for this," with a mouthful of macaron bits. Both women ignored her completely.

Caline cringed.  _Oh, did I just screw up like I think I did?_

"Marinette... I do. But like I told Chat when he found out I knew YOU... don't make assumptions. I know an awful lot of people, and he might look different with and without the mask, just like I did." She smiled at Tikki. "It took some adjustment time for me when I had Tikki shrink me down a little bit as Ladybug, for example; I wanted to TRY to pass for someone your age, and not give away that I was your fill-in. Perhaps... Chat does the same."

"Perhaps... or maybe he's been right under my nose this whole time..."

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!" yelled Tikki. "I understand how crazy this is, but we need to protect these people and stop Blastwave!" She turned to Marinette and said, "I'm sorry for yelling, but I need both of you to focus. Chat Noir is out there, without his Miraculous. Mylene and Ivan were here today, and they're in danger, too. I think I MIGHT'VE even seen Adrien running for cover."

"ADRIEN is here?" Marinette's eyes glazed and a whole new set of emotions splashed over her. "I mean... not that... Adrien's just..." she stammered.

Caline had to laugh. "Marinette, you don't have to hide that, either. Do you really think _I_ don't know how you feel about Adrien? I watch you two all week long." She gave Tikki a raised eyebrow, as if to ask,  _That was a little dangerous to mention, wasn't it?_

Tikki shrugged, subtly.  _I know what works._

"All RIGHT," Marinette grumbled, gathering her resolve. "Add that to the pile of things we need to talk about later. Right now we have two Miraculouses, one person who can actually use one, a defenseless Chat Noir in hiding, a lot of civilians, and a villain that we don't know how to stop. We have to make sense of some of this." She held her head, enduring the painful headache she had. "You still have the Lucky Charm you created, Caline?"

"I do," she replied, pulling out the spotted red airhorn. "I haven't had the heart to use it yet, because I have no idea how or why."

"May I see it?" she asked, borrowing it from Caline. She closed her eyes and thought hard...

* * *

"Anything?" Caline asked.

"I... might have an idea, but not all the pieces are in place for it, I think," muttered Marinette. "I've never done this out of costume before."

"That shouldn't change anything, Marinette," Tikki said, causing both Marinette and Caline to turn in her direction. "There's a reason Caline couldn't make connections with it like you do - that's not a superpower from the Miraculous. That's your creativity, Marinette. That's all you."

"It... is?" Marinette looked stunned.

"Ladybug's powers boost her physically - strength, speed, agility, durability. But the person inside doesn't change."

"Wow! That never even occurred to me..."

A loud crash from a block or two over ended the discussion. "I think he figured out my bluff," Caline said. "Tikki, are you charged up?"

"I'm ready," she said, gulping down the last bite.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this, Caline?" asked Marinette. "You've seen what he can do, up close. I wouldn't blame you one bit."

"You're not ready. I know you're not. Today, this is up to me," she replied. "I need to protect you and everyone else."

"Protecting me isn't worth throwing your life away. Be careful," Marinette begged. "I'm just a schoolgirl."

"I told you before... Marinettes are always important in this world. They have so much love to give." Caline hugged her, then handed her the airhorn and Chat's ring. "Hold onto these for now. If you can find a way to use either of them, I trust your judgment, but for now I need to get between you and him. Good luck,  _mon petit héros..."_

"Tikki," Caline called out, "Spots on!"

* * *

Blastwave came storming out into the main intersection, firing both barrels to get everyone's attention, then shouting, "Listen up, everyone! I'm only saying this once. I'm tired of playing hide-and-seek, and when you have cannons like THESE, you don't have to. So here's the deal... either Ladybug and Chat Noir come out NOW and give up their Miraculouses, or I start tearing these buildings down and I don't care who's in them. What happens to them is up to you, so either stop hiding right now, or... ten... nine... eight..."

A voice called out from across the street, "I'm done hiding," and Ladybug stepped out defiantly. "I'm done being afraid of you. And YOU'RE done hurting people today."

Adrien watched with wide eyes from his vantage point at the front of the demolished department store.  _She may be new at this... whoever she is... but she's as brave as my lady._

"As for my Miraculous... take it if you can," she said, setting her yo-yo spinning.

 _I have to help her!_  thought Adrien.   _But... how can I, without my ring?_

Across the street, behind Ladybug, he saw a head pop up from behind a bench, with dark hair and eyes he could tell were bright and blue even from that distance. He recognized her instantly... and from the way she reacted when she saw him looking at her, the feeling was mutual.

_What is MARINETTE doing here?_

* * *

_What is ADRIEN doing here?_

Marinette did her best not to scream.  _GET OVER HERE!_ she mouthed at him, watching him say what looked to be the same thing at the same time.

Marinette stood up and prepared to run, as did Adrien, then both ducked down when they saw the other was coming. They glared at each other, keeping a wary eye on the supervillain who was uncomfortably close to both.

Adrien pulled out his phone and texted Marinette:

**[Adrien] stay there! coming over**

**[Marinette] be careful!**

Once he was sure that he was steady enough, he moved up the street away from Blastwave, crossed as nonchalantly as he could, then doubled back and ducked behind the bench with Marinette.

"What are you DOING here, Adrien?" she asked, in a panic. "You're HURT! I can see that! Are you okay? What can I do?"

"What are YOU doing here, Marinette?" he retorted. "You've BEEN hurt! How did you end up here in the middle of a supervillain fight? This guy is SO dangerous!"

"I know! But..." The two stared at each other, quietly. "How about we hold off with explanations for now, since neither of us seems to have one?" Marinette murmured, and got a reluctant nod back from Adrien.

"I'm... trying to help Ladybug!" ventured Marinette, after a moment. "She's... someone I know."

"I think we both do! I can't believe it, but I think it's true," Adrien replied. "What can we do?"

"For one... she gave me this." Marinette held up the red spotted airhorn. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with it for her. Nothing's coming to her."

Adrien closed his eyes, concentrated for a moment... then said "Me, either. How would that possibly stop this villain?"

He looked closer, not sure that Marinette had heard him. "...Marinette?" he asked.

"Shhhh," she shushed him, her own eyes half-closed.

_I heard what Tikki said, but I can hardly believe it. Is it possible that _I_ can do this? Think, Marinette, THINK!_

She scanned the area... looking at both Ladybug and Blastwave...

...and had a sudden epiphany.  _That's it!_  She pictured the airhorn, then Blastwave's hands, then Ladybug's yo-yo in rapid succession.

"I've... figured it out!" she said, wide-eyed. "How DID I figure it out?" she asked no one in particular.

"Great!" Adrien's smile was huge. "Tell me what to do, and I'll run this over to Ladybug..."

"No, you won't," Marinette snapped. "For one, I can see that you're barely walking, let along running. For another... it's not for Ladybug to use."

"It isn't?"

"No... she's going to need help, from someone fast and agile. And that's neither of us right now, unless..." Marinette opened her other hand, showing off a silver ring in her palm.

A tiny black cat poofed into existence next to it, looked at both of them, and floated a short distance away scratching his head.

"Well, ain't THIS a fine mess?" Plagg muttered...

* * *

"So, where's your buddy?" Blastwave taunted, he and Ladybug circling each other warily. "Or did I break him, too? You heroes are pretty fragile."

"Right now, I don't need his help," Ladybug said, sternly. "I have everything I need right here."

"You and what army?" he snickered.

"Paris stands behind me," she declared. "Their faith is all I need."

"That and a euro'll get you a cup of coffee... and a skull fracture," he laughed, blasting at her.

"You should be so lucky," she countered, dodging smoothly. Inside, she wasn't so sure.  _That last blast was close. He's faster than he looks._ _Marinette, anything coming to you? A little help here?_

* * *

Both Adrien and Marinette looked at Plagg with pleading eyes and did their best to act surprised.

Marinette recoiled slightly, as if afraid, and shook her head 'no' as slightly as she could.  _I know who you are; Tikki's told me all about you. And you know who I am. But PLEASE don't tell him yet!_ she thought.

Adrien let his jaw drop and his eyes widen.  _Buddy, we've covered for my secret identity enough times, PLEASE work with me here!_

Plagg looked them both over, did some mental math, and chuckled. "I, um, uh, I am the GREAT AND MIGHTY PLAGG! Who dares summon me?" he intoned, regally.

Both kids gave him a  _what_  face.

"Okay, okay! It was worth the try," he snickered. "I am the spirit of the Cat Miraculous. If one of you puts on that ring and says 'Claws out,' I'll help you save the day."

Adrien reached for the ring, trying to grab it out of Marinette's hand, but she snatched it away. "Come on, Marinette! You know you can't do this! You're still injured!" His eyes were sincere. "Let me protect you, this once."

"I can't let you do that, Adrien," she replied. "You're shakier than I am right now; I can see that. And someone whom I... really need to protect... is out there somewhere, and I'm going to be there for him like he always is for me. If I do this right, I can do it in two or three moves... and that's about what I've got left in me."  _And if I do this wrong... I loved you very, very much, Adrien._

"Marinette, PLEASE!"  _I can't say 'I have so much more experience than you at this' but how else can I convince you?_

He looked at Plagg, desperately, who gave him an  _I don't know, kid, I got nothin'_  shrug in return.

"I mean this so sincerely," Adrien said, moving slowly closer to Marinette until he could reach out and touch her shoulders, gently. She looked up at him with big, soft eyes. "If anything happened to you... and I had a chance to protect you, and didn't... I don't know what I'd do."

"I know exactly how that feels," she breathed, "and that's why I have to do this now, before I let you stop me..."

In one smooth motion, she thrust the ring onto her finger and called "Plagg... CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

A white flash made Adrien step back, both from awe and a little fear. When it cleared, Marinette wore a slightly feminine version of his own costume, her dark hair cascading out, her cat-eyes wide with astonishment. "This is..." she trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Whoa," he mumbled.

She winked at him. "I'll let you take a picture, later. If there is a later." She thought quickly. "I'm going to signal to Ladybug what I need her to do. Once I move, can you make a noise or something to distract him? But then GET DOWN to the ground and take cover. Be safe, Adrien. I... need you."

With the airhorn in one hand, she readied the baton, pushed a button on it, and catapulted herself behind Blastwave.

* * *

Ladybug backflipped away from another blast, but caught enough of it to rattle her. She saw something flash briefly, off to Blastwave's far left, but couldn't spare a moment to figure out what it was.

"End of the line," shouted Blastwave, raising both arms for a full-force blast. "Somebody warm up Ladybug #3!"

A loud noise from the side distracted both of them, and Blastwave felt something hit him in the chest. "What the heck?" he snarled, seeing a soda bottle fall to the ground. He looked over and saw a blonde schoolboy kicking at a metal trash can, pulling objects from it and hurling them at the villain.

"Hey, Ugly!" Adrien yelled, readying another projectile.  _The moment he moves, I need to tuck-and-roll,_  he thought.  _If he hits me straight-on, I'm dead right here._

Ladybug caught a glimpse of a black blur behind Blastwave. The figure clasped its hands on its ears, then made a lasso gesture.

_But if that's Adrien over there... then how can Chat be... OH!_

Ladybug nodded, curtly, then swiped at Blastwave with her yo-yo. "Leave him alone!" she called out, regaining his attention.

In one swift motion, the new-and-improved Chat Noir leaped onto Blastwave's back, blew the airhorn as loud as she could right at the back of his head, then grabbed for his goggles and flipped away!

"AUUUUUUGH!" Blastwave bellowed in pain and surprise, putting both of hands up to cover his ears. "You're DEAD, whoever you are!"

 _Only going to get one shot at this..._  Ladybug thought. She hurled her yo-yo with all her might...

...wrapping it around his head several times and pinning his wrists to the side of his skull!

"HEY!" Blastwave shouted, struggling, unable to get his hands and arms free, his palms pressed tightly against his head.

"HAH!" Ladybug called, triumphantly. "Go ahead and blast, now! If you don't mind  _turning your own skull_  into blancmange."

"It might be an improvement!" laughed Chat Noir. She took her baton and smashed the goggles, quickly...

...and was relieved to see a purple Akuma flutter forth.

"And THAT is all for you," smiled Ladybug, capturing it with a well-aimed toss. " _Au revoir, petit papillon!_ "

* * *

Chat Noir sank to her knees in exhaustion and relief. Ladybug ran over quickly to check on her. "That was AMAZING, young lady!" she whispered. "And foolhardy!"

"And necessary," Chat grinned, watching Adrien approach. She flipped the airhorn over to Ladybug and asked, "Would you do the honors?"

"Certainly. MIRACULOUS... LADYBUG!" she called out, hurling it skyward... and, slowly but surely, the magic repaired both the site of this fight and the previous one.

Ladybug reached out and hugged both of them. "Shall we go somewhere a little more private, and sort this out?" With their assent, she picked up Adrien and she and Chat headed for a nearby rooftop.

 _Now, how am I going to do this?_  she wondered.  _Marinette knows that I'm Ladybug, I know that SHE'S the real Ladybug, but Adrien doesn't know either one. I know that Adrien's Chat Noir, but Marinette doesn't, even though she has his Miraculous and SHE'S Chat Noir now. And they're looking at each other like neither one can believe what's going on! Which is good, because neither can I._

"All right... this is going to be QUITE the secret identity dance, I can tell," Ladybug grinned. "Adrien, do you know who our lovely Chat is?"

"I do," he laughed. "I was right there when she transformed. Plus, I'd know that face anywhere."

Marinette demonstrated how nicely the color red blended with Chat's black leather. "Claws in," she said, reverting back to Marinette. She took a deep breath and emerged with a huge smile. "I feel... a whole lot better!" she gasped.

"Me too, actually," said Adrien.

"I was hoping you would," said Ladybug. "You suffered injuries in an Akuma villain fight, so Miraculous Ladybug reversed whatever it could! May I, dear?"

Marinette handed the ring back to Ladybug with a grin. "Make sure this gets back to its proper owner... and that he comes to see me soon," she beamed.

"I have a feeling that he won't stay away long," Ladybug laughed. "I will get both of these Miraculouses back to their proper owners as soon as possible. I think I've had enough excitement for one lifetime. Now, as for you..." she said, turning to Adrien... "Do I have to tell you how brave that was, distracting Blastwave the way you did?"

"You and Marinette needed my help. How could I not?" Marinette gave Ladybug a look, clearly shouting out  _And THAT'S why I'm in love with this boy._

"I was going to do this anyway... but you've more than earned the right to know, Adrien. Spots off!"

A white flash covered her... and Adrien and Marinette's teacher stood before them, with a big smile and a tear in her eye.

"So now I've been an Akumatized villain... and I've helped defeat an Akumatized villain. All things considered, I don't know which was scarier," she said, kneeling down for another group hug. "But everything I've experienced with you two amazing young people... I wouldn't trade any of that for the world."

"Does this mean we don't have to ask for hall passes any more to use the bathroom in your class?" asked Adrien, wryly.

"Don't push your luck," Caline grinned.

* * *

Caline transformed back to Ladybug one last time -  _it's either that, or leave them on a roof_ , she thought, amused - and dropped off Marinette at her balcony first. "I'll be back," she whispered in Marinette's ear.

"I know," Marinette whispered back. "Do what you have to do; you know where I'll be."

On the way across the city to the Agreste mansion, trying not to feel strange about being nestled in his attractive teacher WHO WAS ALSO LADYBUG's arms, Adrien had his own questions. "Ms. Bustier... I certainly assume that my secret is safe with you," he ventured. "As yours is with me."

"Absolutely," she replied. "Not that I plan on repeating this experience any time soon. This has been the strangest week of my life."

"A little bit fun, in between the terrifying bits?" smiled Adrien.

"Yes, actually! The strength, the soaring above the city, the feeling of... freedom! I'm sure that it's addictive," she noted, "but at the same time, the responsibility that comes with it! I am humbled knowing that a young man... even one as gifted as you... would ever take that on."

"Kind of like you, it wasn't something I chose... it fell into my lap," he answered. "And, kind of like you... it wasn't something I felt I could refuse."

"It remains remarkable. As are you, Adrien Agreste," Caline smiled. "If there is ever anything I can do to assist you or Ladybug... do not hesitate to ask. I am doubly in your debt."

"About Ladybug..." Adrien asked, curiosity overcoming him. "Is she... someone my own age, someone that you know?"

"Adrien! I am surprised at you!" lectured Caline, but with a grin. "You learned the secret identities of both Ladybug and Chat Noir today and you're STILL hungry for more!"

Adrien laughed out loud at that. "Fair enough, even if neither one was the original! If... my lady is ever ready, she'll tell me."

"Hey," Ladybug said, causing Adrien to meet her gaze. "She adores you, in her own way. You can trust me on that."

"As Ladybug, or as herself?" he asked. "As Chat, or as MYSELF?"

Ladybug let a smile serve as her enigmatic answer.

She dropped Adrien off outside of his front gate, slipping him his ring. "When we need to talk, please come and see me. And thank you so very much, Adrien! I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"The feeling is mutual."

They shared one more hug, then Ladybug swung off for what she assumed would be the last time.  _I have one more stop to make before I hang up my spots._

* * *

Marinette ran downstairs, throwing herself into the arms of her mother. "Mom! Look! I am feeling  _so much better_  now!"

Sabine was delighted. "I saw that Blastwave was defeated on the news. So Ladybug's magic undid what he did to you?"

"It feels like it! That fuzziness in my head is gone now." She did a little twirl to show off her regained energy and cheer. "Thank goodness!"

She felt her mom shaking a little bit. "I was so scared for you... I know you weren't hurt badly, but to have you hurt at ALL! I kept picturing how much worse it could have been..."

"It's okay, Mom. Paris has some amazing heroes watching over it." Marinette smiled a knowing smile. "Even if they are sometimes full of surprises."

Marinette's father came in from downstairs and shared in the good news. "Oh! You just had someone stop by asking for you, Marinette!" Tom said.

"I did?"

"Yes... one of your teachers came by, and dropped off a package for you. She asked me to make extra sure that you got it, as soon as possible."

"Oh, yeah," evaded Marinette, "that must've been Ms. Bustier! I called and asked about some materials for a group project we have coming up. Now that I'll be back in school on Monday, I'll want to get right on that."

"No more vacation, hmmm?" her father grinned.

"You could say that," Marinette replied.

* * *

Marinette ran upstairs with her mystery package, a small box wrapped nicely in white paper. She opened it up and found a small jewelry box and a sheet of paper.

When she opened the jewelry box, two familiar earrings gleamed at her. As she returned them to her ears, she said, "Welcome home, Tikki," to her Kwami as she rematerialized.

"Good to be home, Marinette," Tikki said, flying close for a hug. "I've missed you so much."

Marinette unfolded the sheet of paper, and immediately got emotional. Tikki floated over it to see what was on it, and read:

* * *

Please come and meet me as soon as you can. We have so much to talk about!

To the most remarkable young woman I have ever known,

my favorite student,

and now and forever... my hero.

\- Caline

* * *

~fin~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all for enjoying the ride; I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy it. A hat tip to Amnaelypse on AO3 for being the first to correctly guess our Mystery Ladybug. (And the only, unless I missed a comment somewhere!) Amnaelypse, if you happen to read this, consider this a coupon for one story request to be filled. Or just bragging rights. Whichever.
> 
> I tried to steadily eliminate candidates along the way. After Chapter 1, Sabine and those too young to fit the description (Manon, Alya's sisters) were out, for obvious reasons. Chapter 2 knocked out Alya (at the hospital at the same time as Ladybug) and Chloe (c'mon, REALLY?). Chapter 3 knocked out Nadja (interviewed Ladybug on the scene), Nathalie (clearly not her, from the dialogue) and Mylène (personally rescued by Ladybug).
> 
> Others that seemed out of place but weren't impossible included Kagami ("Hand-to-hand combat isn't my forte"), Alya's mother and Ms. Mendeleiev (not exactly 'young women'), and many of Marinette's friends ("curvier?" Not hardly, though as noted repeatedly, Tikki _did_ make minor physical modifications to Our Heroine), which left Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Alix, and Caline among the major female contenders who I know have been on screen in canon so far. I was hoping it wouldn't be TOO obvious.
> 
> Sabrina was a common guess, and actually a very good one the more I thought about it! But Sabrina has more of a love-hate relationship with Marinette than an "I've always been impressed by you" kind of respect.
> 
> A few other clues that were dropped about her identity, however subtly - none of which were meant to be conclusive, but to add to the pool of suspicion very slightly:
> 
> * A protective nature - the kind of person that would run to help a fallen person, or, let's say, try to drive an Akuma away from a student.
> 
> * Her knowledge of Marinette's personality and caring nature.
> 
> * "Young woman" covered both someone Marinette's age and a grown-up but certainly youthful-looking teacher. Certainly a lot younger than, say, Mrs. Mendeleiev.
> 
> * A very healthy respect for both Marinette and Ladybug.
> 
> * I'm pretty sure that "Caline" is pronounced with a soft C, not a K sound... "ce-LEEN," not "KAY-lean." But in either case, "Carol" was the first common name sharing her first two letters that came to mind.
> 
> * A concern for her relationship with Marinette and how they would perceive each other, which certainly suits a teacher/student relationship.
> 
> * A need for some physical tweaking to be able to pass for a costumed 14-year-old. And even then, she was 'curvier' like a grown woman would be, as Nino certainly noticed.
> 
> * A need to cover her hair... though, honestly, giving away her hair color or style would easily identify almost anyone in the cast.
> 
> * A predilection for dropping the occasional French into her speech... as a French literature teacher might be prone to do.
> 
> * A fighting and movement style that is a little slower and more elegant than a young person's rapid-fire bursts.
> 
> * "I'm no martial artist, but I do appreciate their kind of discipline"... says someone who led meditation classes to help prevent akumatizations.
> 
> * "Then someone else I really look up to reminded me, 'If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other.'" said Marinette... quoting Caline.
> 
> * "Many [of Marinette's visitors in the hospital] were friends from school - even a couple of her teachers." Yes, Caline visited that first day.
> 
> * She knew Mylène and Ivan on sight, and was instantly protective of Mylène to the point of disregarding her own welfare.
> 
> * "To think that BOTH of them were...!" Were what? Were... her students.
> 
> * General speech and logic patterns - I tried to write her as someone slightly older and more mature than, say, Chloe.
> 
> People are welcome to tear all of the above apart in the comments, of course, but it was meant to be Ms. Bustier from day one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- DFC


End file.
